Selene Thandof
by Jaxrond
Summary: Selene is a regular farm girl living in England. Or, at least, that's what she thought. She discovers the truth when she and her younger sister are thrust into the war that was Selene's past and, now, is her future. With her long dormant memories awakening, she soon finds out just what it means to be an Exorcist. KandaxOC slight TykixOC. T for blood and gore
1. The Beginning

**Welcome to ****_Selene Thandof: Revised_****. I have edited as much as I thought I could while still keeping the basic plot and character traits. If there are any blatant grammer mistakes, misspellings, etc. please message me and let me know. For those of you who never read the earlier version, trust me, this one is better. I have been working on ****_Selene Thandof_**** for about four years now and have finally drawn it to a close. I'm considering a sequel, but I struggled so much with this one that I'm having quite a few doubts. I thank you for putting up with me for so long, despite my erratic posting and the fact that the beginning of the story was written in my Freshman year of Highschool when I was just getting started with writing. Any and all Freshman errors will be erased now, however.**

**I hope you enjoy ****_Selene Thandof: Revised!_**

* * *

Selene Thandof kicked the make-shift training dummy once more, wincing when it slammed into the wall of the barn. It slid slowly to the floor, its head askew, straw sticking out of its neck and littering the ground as if it had suffered some sort of grotesque wound from which it was bleeding.

"Not again. That's the third time today," Selene groaned.

She had been training since the sun had risen two hours before. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and her clothes stuck to her skin. Though she was slightly winded, she was not nearly as fatigued as others would be. Unfortunately, her extreme stamina usually led to things be broken from overuse, like the scarecrow.

"Why don't you get tired like the other people?" her little sister, Aerial, had asked once.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tougher than them," Selene had answered.

Selene had been adopted into the Thandof family nine years earlier. She had been brought to their doorstep on a rainy day in the spring. A young man had given her to them with instructions to take good care of her and to raise her as their own. He had also given her father a sword, saying that when she was deemed old enough, the sword should be returned to her. At least, that was the story her parents told her. The only thing Selene herself remembered was the man's face.

Selene picked up the scarecrow and stuffed the straw back into it. The thing grinned at her through its sewn mouth, seeming to say, "You did it again!"

"Quiet, you," she muttered to it as she dragged it back to its stand.

The smell of burning wood reached her nostrils and she went to the door of the barn, looking for the source of the scent. A plume of smoke rose from the chimney of her house. The house was not much. Just a white farmhouse with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room, and an attic. For the Thandof family, however, it was home.

Selene trudged back to the house through the wet grass. She walked up the three wooden steps to the front door and entered, leaving her shoes at the door. She stepped out of the foyer and into the sitting room, her socked feet padding across the hardwood floor.

Her father sat in an armchair in the sitting room, reading the morning paper. The headline pertained to some mundane event that had recently occured in the area. With a crinkle of paper, Mr. Thandof turned the page.

"Morning, daddy," Selene said cheerfully as she dropped into a nearby chair.

"Morning, Selene. Happy birthday," her father answered, glancing up from his paper.

He was a quiet man, who liked to work more than talk. However, he loved his family and made sure they were well taken care of. Selene knew that her father had lived in Russia in his earlier years. It was after he moved to England for the sake of business that he had taken Aerial's mother as his wife. A short while afterward, Selene had been adopted.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," Selene frowned.

It was her eighteenth birthday, though it did not feel different from any other day. A few of the young men in town had asked for her hand already, but her father had refused them all, saying, "My daughter won't be marrying any of you until she comes of age." Selene inwardly winced, wondering how much bolder they would become now that she had reached womanhood.

"See anyone in town that you've taken a fancy to?" her father asked, as if reading her mind.

"No, they all act as if they're too good for everyone else. Either that, or they have very low self esteem and grovel before me every time I speak to them," Selene sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Well, you'll find somebody. There's a special man out there just for you. Someone who will put up with your training," her father said, turning the page, "God have mercy on his soul," he added, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Daddy!" Selene laughed, "I doubt that I'll be married off and leaving anytime soon."

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, by the way, your birthday present is upstairs," his voice had taken on a strange tone, one that made his slight accent stand out a bit more.

Selene got up and moved to the attic door, opening it and showering herself with dust. She climbed the stairs, coughing as her feet kicked up dust and grime. Upon reaching the top floor, she looked around. Nothing had changed since she had last been upstairs, nearly three years earlier on a chore given to her by her mother. Dusty farm equipment, portraits, her mother's mannequins, and old boxes of miscilaneous items still crowded the small room. Dust covered every single object.

Selene moved farther into the jungle of old things, manuvering around piles of discarded items. After a few minutes of searching through the mess, her target came into sight. A dusty vanity sat against the far wall, atop of which lay a long bundle wrapped in a once white cloth. The cloth was stained with age, appearing more yellow and grey than white. It was with a sense of triumph that Selene approached the vanity and reached out to take the bundle. A scene flashed in front of her eyes as her fingertips brushed the stained wrapping. She jerked in surprise, her hand slamming onto the vanity as her balance threatened to abandon her.

_The man handed the cloth-wrapped sword to her father. His face was melancholy and he made no attempt to smile, despite proper decorum._

_"This is very important. It must be returned to her when she comes of age; otherwise, the consequences will be severe," he said seriously._

_His words carried a certain weight to them that could not be offset even by the somewhat ridiculous hat he was wearing._

_A feeling of sadness overwhelmed Selene at the prospect of waiting so long to have her most treasured possession and only friend returned. A deep longing filled her as she watched her new father take the sword up the stairs to the attic after her gaurdian had departed._

_"Until later..." she murmured._

Selene frowned in confusion as her mind suddenly returned to the present. She had never suffered from flashbacks beforehand. This was a new occurance.

Shaking her head to clear it, she picked up the bundle. As she unwrapped the dirty cloth, an envelope fell from its folds. It was slightly yellowed with age after being in the attic for nine years, much the same as the cloth. She opened the envelope to find a letter. It was written in the small, neat hand of someone who was used to precision. The hand of an artist.

_Dearest Selene,_

_I do not know if you remember me. If you do not, you must know that it would sadden me immensely to know this. Nonetheless, I must impart some wisdom to you. I am the creator of your sword, Anduin. Anduin is a sword of fire. When you use this sword in battle, you must activate its power by saying the words "Anduin, awaken". Anduin has three major attacks. The first and most simple is the 'Rose Thorns'. Swing your sword in an arc to release poison thorns after invoking this attack. The second attack is the 'Phoenix Song', which allows Anduin to emit a tone whenever it strikes. Use this attack sparingly, for it can be the product of great fatigue and quite the headache. The third, and most powerful of Anduin's special abilities, is the 'Holy Fire'. I will not tell you how to invoke this attack for I fear that you will not have to self-control to resist using its power often._

_I hope that someday I will be able to explain everything in person. I apologize for the brevity of this letter, but the time I had to write it was short. Know that I have always treasured you as a daughter and look forward to meeting you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Zhu Chan_

Selene stared at the letter in confusion. She frowned as the thirst to discover more about her past threatened to overwhelm her.

She refolded the letter so that it would fit into the envelope again and slid it into the back pocket of her the sword, Selene left the attic. She went to her room and hid the letter carefully in the inner pocket of her coat. She felt that this piece to the puzzle of her life was private. Her family, who encouraged her to forget the past, could not know. Selene patted the pocket and buckled her sword onto her belt. She then walked calmly back into the sitting room, where her father was just finishing his paper.

"Did you get it?" he asked, looking up.

"I assume this is it?" she grasped the hilt of the sword.

"Yeah. Why don't you go try it out," his voice became husky and somewhat emotional, the closest he ever came to crying.

Selene crossed to her father and hugged him, not sure why her wearing the sword would make him sad.

"I love you, daddy," she told him quietly.

"I love you too," he patted her back, "Now go on. You've waited nine years."

Selene ran back to the barn and practiced with Anduin until long after the dew had vanished. She was surprised at her own skill with the blade. She had expected the sword to be heavy, yet she swung it with ease. She moved through fluid forms and drills that she did not remember learning. It was, as the saying goes, "Like remembering how to ride a bicycle." It was second nature to her, which both excited and disturbed her. It excited her because it meant that her past was full of adventure. It disturbed her because even as she moved through her forms, she could name the killing blow that was meant to be dealt with each strike.

Selene sat down in the hay to examine her new weapon. It appeared to be an ordinary long sword at first glance. Upon closer examination, however, Selene could see some rather odd details. The blade was of a strange black metal, cool to the touch. It gleamed with a deadly beauty in the light that filtered through the rafters. White flames were engraved in the metal along the edge of the blade. The cross guard was a phoenix with its wings spread in flight and its mouth open in a screech. The hilt was tipped with a gold piece in the shape of a flame while the handle itself was wrapped in red cloth. Selene was not surprised at the sight of these odd details. She felt as though she had looked upon the sword many times before. A scene suddenly came to her mind as she ran her fingers over the cross gaurd.

_The scary woman had sent her to see Old Man Zhu. He was sitting on a cushion with a sword laid across his lap._

_"Hello, Selene. How are you today?" he asked kindly._

_"I'm doing very well. And you?" she replied._

_"Oh, always so polite to an old man," he chuckled, "I am doing well, thank you."_

_Selene liked Old Man Zhu, he was nice to her._

_"Why did you send for me?" Selene asked._

_"To give you your innocence," he replied, holding out the sword._

_"Really? Am I ready to use it?" Selene took the weapon, shivering with excitement._

_"No. You are not yet big enough. I fear that you would fall over before you hit your target," Zhu chuckled again._

_They sat in silence for a while, Selene gazing at her innocence and disregarding Zhu's comment._

_"Selene, are you still seeing the roses?" Zhu asked._

_"Yes," the young girl replied, looking up._

_Selene had begun to see roses that no one else could see a few weeks earlier. She had told only Old Man Zhu about it._

_"Are you ignoring them as I told you to?" he asked._

_Selene nodded._

_"They smell pretty," she said._

_"I'll wager they do," Zhu said seriously, "Do you still want me to keep your hourglass?"_

_"Yes. I know I am safe if you have it," Selene smiled._

_Zhu smiled back._

Selene gasped as she was suddenly pulled back to the present. This memory was far more informational than the first. She remembered her feelings toward Zhu. Her trust in him.

"So that was Zhu. I wonder if he is still alive," she mused aloud.

She remembered the hourglass. It had been very important and was somehow connected to her lifeline. The hourglass held a rose in the top, and when a petal fell, it would land in the bottom of the hourglass.

"A flower that times my life? And this Old Man Zhu has it? Why would I trust a total stranger with such a thing?" she asked herself, "But, he wasn't a total stranger back then. Who am I? What am I? What kind of person has a flower that times their life?"

Selene realized that she had come up with many more questions than answers. With a frown, she slammed her sword into the sheath and marched back to the house.


	2. Awakened Instinct

**I want to thank Chaotichamonies, icysu22, Lathya, Soulless Ghosty, spencersbest, RandomBiscuit, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Taeniaea, Velikaqueenofdragons, and Indiahenna for their great reveiws of the original series. They ranged from constuctive criticism to encouragement to simple fangirl exclamations. All your reveiws were much appreciated and I hope that you will like the revised story even better than the original.**

* * *

"Selene. Wake up," there was a loud sliding sound as the curtains were thrown open.

Selene opened her eyes and looked around groggily, blinking in the sudden light that filled her room. Aerial stood by her bed, watching her with wide blue eyes.

"What is it, Aerial?" Selene yawned.

"Will you pick flowers with me?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Yeah, I guess," Selene rolled out of bed, barely stopping herself from hitting the floor.

"Yay!" Aerial ran from the room as her sister regained her feet.

Selene stretched and yawned. The sun was just coming up and the rooster had not even crowed yet.

"It's too early to pick flowers," she mumbled, pulling on some clothes.

She did not like to wear dresses like other women. Instead she wore pants, like a boy. This was due to the fact that pants were easier to move in. She floundered into a shirt that she could work in and buckled on Anduin. Her fingers fumbled as she did so, still too stiff to obey her mental commands.

She did not feel safe without her sword anymore. It had only been a week since her birthday and already she felt naked without it. It was as if some bond had been forged between her and the sword, like a bond between two friends.

Aerial was waiting on the porch with her basket when Selene emerged. The older girl dragged her fingers through her hair, yawning again.

"C'mon! Let's go, let's go!" she crowed, skipping toward the field that lay just a few minutes' walk from their house.

Selene followed, rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes while trying to put her arms through her coat sleeves. They stopped walking when Aerial found a patch of herbs at the edge of the field.

"Those aren't flowers," Selene said, frowning.

"I know. But it would be stupid to say 'I'm going to pick plants'," Aerial replied, stuffing more leafy green material into her basket, "Come on, help me."

Selene sighed and knelt down next to her sister to pick the herbs. The sun slowly rose in the sky as time passed, shedding a bit more light on the earth.

The elder Thandof girl picked some flowers and put them in the basket after she became bored with picking herbs. She hunted through the field until she found a black rose not far from where Aerial was working. Intrigued by this rare find, and not paying much attention to the fact that it was growing up from the ground and not from a bush, she went to collect it. When she tried to pick it, however, her hand passed through the flower as if it were no more than air.

The scent of roses reached her, and when she looked around, she was surrounded by red and black flowers.

Zhu's words came to her mind.

_"Selene, are you still seeing the roses?"_

Selene gasped and felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't get away from them. Everywhere she looked the roses seemed to stare back at her. With a strangled cry, she turned to run back to her sister.

_I'm going mad..._

A large shadow passed overhead, overtaking her as she ran. She looked up to see something much more terrifying than her phantom flowers. A_ thing_ flew above them toward the house. It was round with multiple cannons mounted on its body. A terrible, hideous face protruded out of the grey skin, its mouth open in a silent scream.

"W…What is that?" Aerial cried, dropping her basket.

The little girl's face was white as she ran to Selene and clung to her arm.

_Akuma_, Selene's mind told her, _A demon that kills humans to sustain itself._

"It's an Akuma," Selene whispered, her eyes wide and fearful.

She felt a sudden pulsing inside herself, one that moved in time with her heart.

_Kill, kill the Akuma...before it harms someone..._

"But they aren't real," Aerial protested weakly.

Selene said nothing, the urge to kill the beast was growing stronger.

"Get down. I'm going to stop it," Selene had no idea where the words came from, but they escaped her lips nonetheless.

Aerial hunkered down in the tall grass of the field, her eyes never leaving the Akuma. Selene ran after the demon, pushing herself to the highest speed she could acheive.

"Anduin, awaken!" she yelled, drawing her blade.

The engravings on the blade were suddenly set alight by white fire. Selene ran at the Akuma. She sprang into the air at the last possible moment, bringing her blade down as hard as she could. Anduin cut cleanly through the monster, shearing it in half. The two halves exploded behind Selene as she landed in a crouch. She stood, looking around, some long dormant instinct told her it was unlikely for the Akuma to be alone. She was right, three more were flying toward her at top speed.

Selene smiled as a strange excitement overtook her. Adrenalin coursed through her veins as she met her opponents. Her vision sharpened and seemed to splinter as a sort of battle lust ran through her. Akuma blood splattered over her face and clothes when she cut them down. The way she handled the blade was familiar to her, though she had never been in a fight. Something deep inside her throbbed in response to the battle. Something that told her that this was her purpose. Standing with her sword in hand, her enemies exploding in her wake, blood dripping from her body, she felt _invincible_.

"Selene!" a scream echoed from the meadow.

Selene looked back to see Aerial pointing toward their house. It was on fire. Selene felt the icy hand of fear encircle her heart, snuffing out the previous fire in her veins, and she began to run. Hoping to do what, she did not know, but she knew that she had to do something.

_Oh, God, please, if you ever existed then..._

The house exploded.

"No!" Selene shrieked, skidding to a stop, "Father! Mama! No!"

Debris rained down from the sky as what was left of the foundation continued to burn. Selene's eyes frantically searched the ruins for some sign of her parents.

"Oh, no. Poor little exorcist couldn't save her mommy and daddy," a mocking voice laughed.

Selene looked up numbly and saw another Akuma. It had a large 2 emblazoned on its chest and seemed to be more evolved than those surrounding it.

"You're extremely ugly, even for an Akuma," Selene said, rage roaring in on the heels of her previous despair.

"Idiot child, I've evolved. And some of my friends will too, once they've killed the people in town," it snarled.

Selene scowled darkly and lifted Anduin once more.

"Attack!" the level two screamed.

Giant bullets came at Selene from all sides. She flipped into the air, attempting to dodge, but there were too many. Pain erupted wherever they struck her. The force of the attack jerked her to a halt, midflip, and she dropped back to the ground.

"You'll die now, exorcist," the level two said smugly as she struggled to her feet.

The Akuma looked at her, obviously waiting for her to drop back to the ground, dead. Selene ignored her pain and leaped, landing on one of the demons and slashing through it with Anduin.

"Kill her! Kill the exorcist!" the level two yelled.

Selene was too fast for the level ones. She was on them before they could take aim. Her eyes were narrowed against the splatters of blood and shrapnel that flew from the explosions. Her face was set into the grim expression of a soldier carrying out her duty. Anduin flashed and blazed through both air and foe.

The level two realized that his underlings were not enough to stop his prey.

"Fine, I'll kill you myself," it opened fire.

Selene had trouble getting out of the way in time. To her luck, the thing ended up hitting some of the level ones with enough force to shoot them down.

"Die exorcist!" it yelled, lunging at her.

Selene's eyes narrowed further and her vision seemed to zero in to target it's vital spots. Anduin tore through the thing's neck, decapitating it. Selene dismantled the body before its head struck the ground. She stared at her handiwork.

_What...what is this? How can I fight like this? That thing...that thing was no ordinary akuma. What exactly am I? Did...did Mom and Dad know? Mom and Dad...they...they're gone! _she forced down the despair that threatened to overwhelm her, _Aerial! I've got to get her to safety before she dies too!_

She turned and quickly limped to Aerial's hiding place, sword in hand, blood running from her multiple wounds.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping the little girl to her feet.

"Uh-huh," Aerial wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, tears running down her face uncontrollably.

"I need to get you somewhere safe," Selene muttered, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand and not give in to the despair of her parent's death. She carried Aerial on her back so that she would not have to wait on the little girl's shorter legs.

After sneaking into town through the backstreets, Selene hid Aerial in the basement of the church. She made sure her little sister was secure before she began to walk back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Aerial asked, panicked at the thought of Selene leaving her.

"To help whoever I can. I want you to stay here and wait for me," Selene said with a small smile.

Without another word, she ran up the stairs and through the front door. She was met by a waking nightmare. Akuma flew through the town, killing left and right. Screams filled Selene's ears and blood soaked the dirt road. The dust of the dead blew in the wind and dying people lay in the street. One of the Akuma saw her standing in front of the church and suddenly changed course to attack her. Selene glared at it as her anger was rekindled.

"Anduin, awaken!"


	3. Tattoo

**Yay, repostage! I apologize for those of you who have been waiting for me to edit this story. I've started college and am job searching so...on the upside, the first chapter of the sequel is out! Go read it! Yay!**

* * *

Selene sat in the basement of the church. She did not know how many Akuma she had killed. For every one she cut down, two more replaced it. She sighed and looked at her wounds made by the blood bullets.

She had seen so many people die after one hit. Pentacles had broken out across their bodies and then they had turned to dust. Selene had been hit multiple times, and while it was painful, she was still very much alive. She was also healing at a rapid rate.

_Another freakish thing I've discovered about myself, _she thought gloomily, sighing, _Is this all tied to my finding the sword? Well, even if it is the cause, I'm glad I have it._

She had managed to save five people by hiding them in the basement. The pastor, his wife, and his daughter had been the first. They had been easy since they lived next to the church. She had also saved a young couple who had just moved into town.

Aerial had been silent and withdrawn throughout the process, tears slipping down her face. It pained Selene that she could not go to her sister and comfort her. After all, she too wanted to mourn the death of their parents. However, the elder Thandof girl knew that she needed to use her supernatural new powers to aid others. The time for tears would come later.

When everyone was hidden somewhat safely, the pastor had explained to Selene that she was an exorcist, an apostle of God. He had said that as an exorcist it was her duty to hunt and kill Akuma in order to save people.

"That is all I know," he finished, "But with all this Akuma activity, more exorcists are bound to come. Then, you will not have to fight alone, and we will all be saved."

Selene took the first watch and sat at the basement door, pondering what exactly the word 'exorcist' meant to her. She could hear the screams of those who had tried to hide and were now being found. She also heard a booming voice that could only belong to a Level two.

_This is going to be a long night_, she thought.

She was replaced by the pastor at eleven. After relinquishing her watch, she fell into a restless sleep next to Aerial, whose tears trailed quietly down her face even as she slept.

XXX

The sun rose the next day to find two figures standing on a hill that overlooked the nearly ruined town. The exorcists watched Akuma crawled over the rubble like ants, searching for survivors to destroy.

"What do you hear, Marie?" Kanda asked his companion.

Marie listened for a moment, his fingertips resting on his left earpiece.

"A great many Akuma. I also hear the voices of…" he listened again, "Seven people."

Kanda did not changed expression at this news. He was not surprised that there were survivors, but he did not expect them to live for much longer. With so many Akuma searching, it was only a matter of time before the survivors were found and killed.

"Let's go," he said in his usual deadpan voice.

The two men made their way toward the town at a rapid pace, not quite running, but moving quickly.

"Wait, the survivors are going to make a run for it," Marie said after a few minutes, his fingers resting on his earpiece once more.

"Idiots. They won't make it," Kanda scoffed.

"From what they're saying, it sounds like they have an exorcist with them..."

Kanda stopped and looked back at his companion, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One of them said, "I'll use Anduin to hold them off. It's the only thing we have that harms the Akuma"," Marie replied.

"He must be the accommodator of the innocence we were sent to collect. Let's hurry."

They set off at a run, the pressure of collecting the innocence before the Akuma did looming over them.

XXX

Selene ushered everyone out of the back door of the church, carefully watching the skies. The Akuma had not noticed them. At least, they had not made any move to attack yet. The small group of survivors ran quietly through the alleyways with Selene bringing up the rear. They emerged on the outskirts of town and began to sprint. The ground was too open to provide any cover, and, just as expected, the Akuma saw the humans and gave chase.

"Run!" Selene yelled, stopping to face the enemy across the open expanse.

"Anduin, awaken!" she cried as the monsters bore down on her, "Rose thorns," she swung her blade.

The poisoned thorns tore through a good number of the Akuma. A few attempted to fly over her Selene's head, chasing after their human prey. Unwilling to give up easily, she sprang and landed on each in turn, cutting through them with her blazing sword before once again landing on the ground in a graceful crouch. A scream came from behind her, causing her to stand quickly. Selene turned to see that the pastor's daughter had stumbled and fallen. An Akuma raced toward the prone woman, taking advantage of her weakness. Selene ran as fast as she could, but she knew she couldn't make it in time to save the pastor's daughter.

The Akuma aimed its cannons. Selene felt desperation rise inside of her.

_I'm not going to make it!_

A blue streak split the demon in half. The two halves hovered for a moment before exploding. As the smoke cleared, Selene saw a figure with long black hair standing over the pastor's daughter. She stopped and stared. The savior wore black clothes and wielded a katana.

A whistling noise pulled her from her observation before she could see more. She turned her head to find a missile flying toward her. She raised her sword into a defensive middle guard. Anduin split the missile down the middle so that it fell away in two halves, exploding on either side of her.

"Stupid exorcist. You held us off yesterday, but you won't last much longer," a level two Akuma said.

He had obviously waited within the town, hoping that his underlings would save him the trouble of dealing with such a dangerous foe. Like the other level two she had seen, he seemed to be cobbled together randomly. Its arms, if they could be called arms, were merely chains that attached its hands to its shoulders. Its head lacked a neck and instead sat directly attached to its torso. It stood on a set of six squad legs, much like an insect. its long body ended in a tail like that of a scorpion, which waved threateningly.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Selene muttered quietly.

The Akuma shot at her again, firing the missile from a hole in its chest. She nimbly dodged, her red hair whipping around her. The thing launched its fist at her, the chain that attached it to its shoulder lengthening. Selene dodged again and sprinted in, raising her sword and bringing it down on the Akuma's shoulder. Anduin struck the thing's armor with a clang, rending it.

It bellowed in pain, grabbing her roughly by her legs and throwing her away. Selene flew through the air, too fatigued to summon the energy to flip around to regain her feet. She landed hard and attempted to catch herself with one hand. Her arm snapped with the impact, drawing a scream of pain from her lips.

The Akuma laughed, its spiked tail twitching excitedly as it skittered toward her.

"Scream little girl, scream. I'm going to kill you."

"Just try it," said a male voice.

The black haired figure from before engaged the Akuma, charging in from the side. It threw its hand at Selene again, who rolled out of the way as the appendage slammed into the ground where she had been laying. A wide swing with Anduin severed the chain.

"Back off," she said, standing shakily, her arm hanging limply at her side.

The thing whipped a tail around, too quickly for Selene to dodge. The spiked end caught her in the stomach and emerged from her back. Pain ruptured through her body. Her eyes flew wide and she gave a strangled, gurgling cry. Another figure in black appeared to help the first finish off the Akuma. Selene barely registered this as she slowly sank to her knees, blood pooling on the ground beneath her. She was beginning to go numb when the black haired man appeared next to her. Expressionless, he wrenched the spike from her body. Blood spurted from the wound, coating him and the spike. She fell onto her back. Her vision blurred and she reached out blindly to grasp something. She grabbed the gloved hand of the man who had helped her.

"Selene!" Aerial ran to her sister and kneeled next to her, tears streaming down her face.

"Aerial," Selene's voice was choked by blood, "I'm sorry… I couldn't save… our parents."

If she was going to die, she at least wanted to apologize to Aerial for her failures.

"It wasn't your fault," Aerial said through her tears.

Selene's blood continued pool on the ground. She gritted her teeth as the pain of the injury grew.

"Can't you help her?" Aerial asked the black clad men.

"She should be dead already. She's lucky that the virus hasn't killed her yet," said the black haired man.

His black eyes were cold and pitiless. The bald man, however, put an arm around Aerial. He had broad shoulders and wore a pair of what appeared to be headphones. His blind eyes stared straight ahead.

"Her heartbeat isn't slowing. I don't think the virus is even in her body," he said.

Selene suddenly gave a harsh cough, red liquid flying from her lips.

"I won't get it… been shot… multiple times yesterday… just fine."

Aerial took Selene's hand from the man's as the two exorcists exchanged glances. Rather, the dark haired one glanced at the bald one while the latter turned his head in the general direction of his companion.

"Selene, do you want me to sing to you?" Aerial asked, "The song mommy sang to us when we were sick?"

"Yes...please..."

Selene's eyes were squeezed shut in pain and her breaths came in ragged gasps. Aerial began to sing, her voice wavering and sometimes breaking. The bald man produced some bandages from his pack and gave them to the pastor's daughter and wife. The women began to work on Selene's injuries, their faces grim. No one expected Selene to survive. The pastor pulled Aerial away, hoping that her last memories of her sister would not be of the gaping hole that was about to be revealed.

The men had just turned away when the pastor's wife gasped.

"She's healing!"

Everyone gathered around the injured girl and her nurses again. Selene's smaller wounds were clotting and new skin had begun to cover them. The women had torn her shirt away, leaving only the bandages that bound her chest. The top section of a black tattoo was imprinted over her heart. Vine-like tendrils steadily snaked out from it, wrapping around her shoulder and arm.

"What's that?" Aerial squeaked, pointing to the tattoo.

Selene had finally fallen unconscious due to pain. She was oblivious to the shock and murmuring around her.

"Move," the smaller exorcist shoved Aerial out of the way and studied the growing mark closely.

His eyes narrowed as Selene's arm realigned itself with a grinding and then a snap. The girl's face broke out in a sweat.

"Marie, what do you hear?" the man asked his companion.

Marie cocked his head to the side.

"Her heartbeat has sped up. Just like… Kanda, do you think…?" he trailed off.

"We have to get her back to Head Quarters. Then, I'll talk to Komui about this," Kanda growled in a manner that suggested this Komui had better be able to answer his questions.

He moved to pick Selene up.

"Wait!" Aerial yelled.

She pushed him back and he nearly lost his balance. His murderous gaze swung to her.

"What?" he snarled.

Aerial picked up Anduin and slid it into the scabbard with her small, nimble.

"She'll get really mad if she doesn't have her sword." she said sweetly.

Kanda glared at her a moment longer, but decided it was not in his best interest to kill the child.

"Tch, whatever," he commenced in lifting Selene from the ground easily, "Marie, call _baka usagi_ and have him tell HQ we're coming through the nearest portal of the Ark with an injured accommodator."

Marie nodded and reached into a pocket of his black uniform. He took out what appeared to be a black winged ball. When he released it, the ball opened its wings and hovered next to his head. He began to speak to it as though it were a person.

"Lavi, this is Marie. Could you call back to HQ? Tell them that we're coming through the nearest portal. We have a wounded accommodator and six civilians."

A cheerful voice answered from the flying device.

"Sure thing, Marie. Hurry back."

The ball came to rest in Marie's outstretched hand again, its wings furling. He tucked it back inside his overcoat and nodded to Kanda.

"All right, let's move out," the dark haired man said gruffly.


	4. New Friends

Selene woke to unfamiliar smells and sounds.

"Hey, watch where you poke that thing!" said someone nearby.

Selene opened her eyes.

She was in some sort of hospital wing.

A red-haired boy was in the bed next to hers, his face indignant as a nurse stood over him with a needle and thread, sewing together one of his wounds.

"Well, if you would stop staring at young Selene over there, I wouldn't have to." She said.

The redhead looked put out.

A familiar giggle sounded from her other side.

Selene turned her head to see Aerial in the bed on her left. She was recovering from the minor injuries she had suffered from the battle.

"Selene! You're awake!" she cried when she saw that Selene's eyes were open.

"Hey, kiddo." Selene's voice was raspy.

"That really mean guy carried you all the way to the next town!" she said excitedly. "He keeps coming back to see you. Lavi says he has a crush on you and won't admit it."

"Who said that?"

The redhead cleared his throat and waved.

Selene sat up, wincing as her sore muscles moved.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"For the entire trip. And since we've been back." Aerial said.

"It's been about 6 hours since we got back. And we had to ride a train all night to get to the nearest portal" Lavi answered a little more helpfully.

"Wow, no wonder I feel like crap." Selene stretched a little.

"Yes. You fought off a swarm of Akuma on only a minimal amount of sleep." The nurse finished with Lavi and bustled over to Selene's bed.

Selene eyed the needle warily.

"Are you going to use that?" she asked.

"No. There isn't a reason to. You heal at an alarming rate."

Selene's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your wound is nearly gone." The nurse answered.

Selene lifted up the bottom of her shirt.

What had been a gaping hole was now only a patch of shining scar tissue. And even that was slowly disappearing.

"Hey, Selene. Why didn't you tell me you have a tattoo?" Aerial asked suddenly.

"I don't." Selene looked at the little girl, wondering if she had lost her mind.

"Yes you do! It's on your chest." Aerial stuck a finger at her as if to prove her point.

The nurse had gone to another patient.

Selene looked down her shirt to see that her sister was correct.

"I didn't use to." She said.

A rose was tattooed above her heart. Thorny, black vines started at the rose and wrapped around her shoulder and side.

"What on earth?"

The vines were slowly snaking back toward the rose.

"Can I see it?" Lavi asked innocently.

Selene glared at him.

"You are so lucky I don't have Anduin right now." She growled.

She looked around for the sword.

"Wait, where is it?"

"Kanda took it. He said there was something he had to confirm." Lavi replied.

"Argh!" Selene growled, jumping out of her bed.

"Uh-oh. He's in trouble." Aerial said.

Selene stormed out of the infirmary before anyone could stop her.

She headed down a hallway. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going to find him.

Selene ran into a girl with some sort of rings around her ankles.

"Oh, you're up." The girl smiled.

Selene glowered.

"What's wrong?" the girl's smile faded.

"He. Took. My. Sword." Selene growled.

"Who?"

"Kanda." Selene looked over the girl's shoulder for him. "I'll kill him with my bare hands if he doesn't give it back."

"Oh. He went to the Asia Branch a little while ago." The girl told her.

Selene gasped as a memory came to her mind.

_She was walking down a hallway, holding Old Man Zhu's hand._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_We're in the Asia Branch of the Black Order. I live here." He answered._

"_Oh. Can I visit you any time?" Selene asked._

_Zhu chuckled._

"_Perhaps. But you'll have to ask for permission."_

The memory ended and the girl was standing in front of her again, wearing a worried expression.

"Selene, are you alright?" she asked.

"I have to go there. Now." Selene gasped.

"If this is about killing Kanda…"

"No. It's about solving my past."

The girl looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't remember anything before the day I was brought to my family, nine years ago. Now it's coming back to me in snitches of memory. There's a man, Zhu, who might know more about my past." Selene explained hurriedly.

The girl looked a little less confused.

The sound of someone running down the hallway reached them.

Lavi stopped short before he ran into Selene.

"You'd better come back. The head nurse is really angry." He said.

"I can't right now. I'm on the verge of finally finding out about my past." Selene groaned, leaning against the wall and then sliding to the floor.

"Lenalee, what's she talking about?"

Lenalee repeated what Selene had told her.

"Um, should we help her?" Lavi asked.

"I think so. She looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown." Lenalee said.

Selene looked from face to face, nearly in tears.

"Please?" she asked.

"I think we should help her." Lavi said.

He helped Selene stand.

"OK. Um, are you sure we shouldn't talk to Komui first?" Lenalee asked. "I mean, he's sure to know something if Zhu knows something."

"Good idea. Is that fine with you Selene?"

"Um, sure."

The two exorcists led her down a maze of hallways.

Lavi and Lenalee kept up a constant conversation on the way to their destination. They asked questions about her old life, Aerial, Anduin, what she liked and disliked.

Finally the trio arrived outside a large door.

Lenalee knocked.

There was no answer.

"He's probably asleep again." She said, opening the door.

A man was laid across a messy desk, obviously asleep.

"I'll wake him up." Lavi said.

He walked over to the desk and said:

"Hey, Komui, Lenalee's getting married."

"NO!"

The man jumped up, ran to Lenalee, and hugged her.

"How could you, Lenalee?!" he cried.

Selene stared at him. Lavi sniggered.

The mam seemed to calm down after a moment.

He turned to her.

"You must be Selene. I'm Head Chief Komui," he shook her hand.

The three exorcists sat down on a couch across from the desk while Komui sat behind the desk.

"How can I help you?" he asked Selene.

She explained about wanting to know about her past and Lenalee's suggestion.

Komui looked at her for a moment.

"I know a little. But the person you want to see is Branch Chief Bak. He's in charge of the Asia branch." He said finally.

"Ok. Then I need to go there. How do I get there?" Selene frowned.

"I can take you." Lenalee volunteered.

"OK, but I don't want you to go alone. And Lavi needs to get back to the infirmary." Komui said.

Lavi pouted.

"That's alright. I'll take Allen." Lenalee smiled.

"Good. Now I had better get back to work. I wish you the best of luck."

Lavi skulked back to the infirmary, mumbling to himself as he went.

"C'mon. Let's find Allen. He's most likely in the cafeteria." Lenalee said, starting to walk down the hallway.

"Why is that?" Selene asked.

"Trust me, you'll see."

Selene followed Lenalee through the people-filled halls of the Black Order Headquarters.

Her hand went to her hip where her sword should hang, but it was not there. She glanced around nervously.

"It's alright. You're safe here. Nothing will happen." Lenalee told her, time and time again.

"After the past few days, I find that hard to believe." Selene answered.

They finally made it to the cafeteria.

One of the tables was stacked with a mountain of plates.

"Yeah. He's here." Lenalee gave a smile that told Selene that this was a normal occurrence.

Lenalee walked toward the table.

A boy with stark white hair sat behind the dishes. He looked to be about Lenalee's age.

"Oh, hello, Lenalee." He said with a smile. "And who's this?"

"This is Selene. She's the one Kanda and Marie brought back."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker."

He held out his hand. Selene shook it.

She decided she liked Allen Walker. He had a very sunny personality.

"We're heading to the Asia Branch. Komui said he wants you to tag along." Lenalee said.

"OK. I'm done anyway."

The trio headed down another set of hallways.

"Am I expected to remember this maze?" Selene asked.

"Not at first. But unless you want to ask for help all the time you might want to get some of them in your head." Lenalee laughed.

They emerged in an entryway. At the far side was a glowing portal with a set of numbers over it. A set of guards watched the doorway.

Selene followed Allen and Lenalee through the glowing portal.

They emerged in a city.

"What is this?" Selene asked.

"This is the ark of Noah." Allen answered. "It's a portal to anywhere we need it to be."

"How do you make the portals?" Selene asked.

"I can only make portals to places I've been."

"Wait, you personally make the portals?"

"I'm the only one who can." Selene didn't fail to note the dark not that crept into Allen's voice.

They stopped in front of a door marked "Asia Branch".

Stepping through, Selene found herself in an entryway much like the one at HQ.

"Welcome to the Asia Branch. May I have your password?" A guard asked.

Lenalee and Allen both gave him their passwords and explained that Selene was with them.

"We'll wait here for Chief Bak." Lenalee told Selene. "He'll be the one you need to talk to."

They waited.

Selene answered more questions about herself.

Soon, a man who had blond hair and was wearing a hat came out of one of the hallways.

He saw the three of them and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Selene.

"Selene?" he asked.

Selene clutched her head.

"_Where are we going, Mr. Bak?" Selene asked the man next to her._

"_We're going to your home." He said._

"_But my home is in the Black Order." _

_Bak smiled and tousled her hair._

"_Not any more. You'll have a family." He told her._

_Selene was confused._

"_What's a family?" she asked._

"_You'll see."_

"You." Selene said her eyes wide. "I don't see why I didn't remember before."

"But how…?" Bak looked shell-shocked.

Selene's lips twisted.

"I've come home. And I want the answers to my questions." She said.

"Of course. Follow me."

"Wait, my first question is: Where's Kanda?"

"Um, speaking to Old Man Zhu. Why do you ask?" Bak eyed her.

"He stole my sword." Selene growled. "I want my innocence back. Now."

Bak looked surprised again.

"Fo can take you. Fo!" he called.

"What is it now, Bak?" a female voice answered.

A woman seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Selene felt scandalized by the small amount of clothing the woman wore. Her reddish hair was tied up underneath some sort of headdress and she only wore enough os and outfit to cover the essentials.

"I need you to escort Selene…" Bak started.

"I heard." Fo turned to Selene. "Hello, Selene. It's been a long time."

"I guess…" Selene was confused.

"You probably don't remember. You used to sit by my door and talk to me for hours." Fo smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm sure I'll remember later. It's slowly coming back to me." Selene smiled back.

"Hey, why are nice to her?!" Bak looked outraged.

Allen and Lenalee both sniggered.

"Because she didn't annoy me when I knew her. You on the other hand annoy me all the time." Fo grabbed Selene's hand, dragging her along. "C'mon. Let's find Old Man Zhu."

The guardian dragged Selene through the corridors of the Asian Branch and stopped in front of a door.

"This leads to the gardens." Fo said, pushing the door open.

* * *

I hope you guys realize that this is really all one story but I'm painstakingly dividing up into chapters. Its actually a 55 page, typed, 1.5 spaced, 12 point Arial faunt story. (so far) I'm steadily adding more at least once or twice a week.

Lavi's here today so...

**Lavi: I get to talk now!**

**JC: Shoot.**

**Lavi: She threatened me! *points at JC* She said that if I didn't say nice things about this story, she'd tell Kanda I said he looks like a girl with his long hair. I mean he does, but that's not the point...**

**JC: I did not. I said that if you said anything innapropriet about this story I'd say that. And it wouldn't be a lie if I did cuz you just said it.**

**Lavi: Not fair!**

**JC: You aren't here to complain, you're here to say how you like the story so far!**

**Lavi: It's cool. I mean, that part where I asked to see the tattoo was a little umm... not me.**

**JC: *gives Lavi a pointed look***

**Lavi: Someone reveiw before I say something stupid!**


	5. Fellowship with Friends

A group of tables sat on a patio overlooking a garden. At one of the tables sat Zhu and Kanda. They both looked up at the intrusion.

"Where. Is. Anduin?" Selene growled at Kanda.

He regarded her coldly.

"It's right here." He gestured to the sword lying on the table.

Selene snatched the sword and tied it onto her belt.

"If you ever take my innocence again, I'll kill you." She said, matching Kanda's glare.

"Che." He looked away, nonplussed.

"So it's true." Zhu looked shocked. "You're back."

"Hello. It's been a long time." Selene smiled.

"You remember me?"

"Yes, I found your letter."

"When Kanda told me what he had found, I didn't believe him, but now I see…" Zhu wiped tears from his eyes.

Fo marched up behind Selene.

"Hey, you." She pointed at Kanda. "Leave."

He glared defiantly at the guardian.

"It is not your place to know more about me than I do." Selene told him. "You shouldn't have snuck off with my weapon trying to get information. That's rude, even for you."

He stood, glaring down at her.

Then he pushed past her and stalked off.

Fo left and shut the door behind herself.

"Well now, what is it you want to know?" Old Man Zhu asked.

"Anything you can tell me." Selene sat down in the seat Kanda had just vacated.

* * *

Selene looked at the hourglass she held in her hands.

It looked just as she remembered it. Except now, there were three petals in the bottom.

"The countdown of my life." She muttered to herself.

Komui had pulled some strings to make sure the Head Nurse didn't kill Selene for leaving without being discharged.

Selene and Old Man Zhu had talked for hours. Their conversation had been interrupted regularly by sudden flashes of memory, but Selene now knew nearly everything there was to know. There were only a few more gaps in her memory at this point. He had given her the hourglass before she left.

Bak had escorted her back through the portal. She suspected he had other reasons for doing it aside from her safety.

Selene had been assigned a room near the other exorcists.

She was sitting in it now with a change of clothes lying next to her on the bed.

"I should go shower." She said to herself.

She set the hourglass on her nightstand and picked up the clothes and Anduin.

She had asked for directions to the baths when Lenalee had shown her to her room. She followed them and found that they were accurate.

Selene relaxed in the hot water, scrubbing herself down and washing her hair thoroughly. She combed through her long hair with her fingers, wincing as she caught snarls.

She would need someone's help cutting it. It hung down to the small of her back. Aerial had done it before when their mother was sick. But that was a last resort.

Selene got out of the bath and dried off, making sure that her hair wouldn't soak her clothes.

She dressed in her new exorcist uniform. It consisted of black pants, boots, and a black short-sleeve shirt. She was a little self-conscious of how form-fitting the shirt was but decided to deal with it.

The belt was made with a loop to tie Anduin to. Upon doing so, Selene immediately felt herself take on her new role.

She shrugged into a black jacket of normal proportions and left the bathroom.

Selene headed back to her room and dropped off her other clothes and her used towel, and then she headed down the hall to the infirmary.

Aerial lay in a bed, talking avidly to the pastor's daughter.

"Should have known you'd be talking to somebody." Selene said.

"Selene, you look so pretty!" the little girl squeaked in response.

The pastor's daughter glanced over her outfit with no expression.

"Well, it's a little tight, but if I can use Anduin, I'm just fine." Selene said.

The Head Nurse bustled over to Selene.

"Are you here to take Aerial to dinner?" she asked.

"Yes. C'mon, squirt." Selene held out her hand.

Aerial scrambled out of her bed and ran over to take it.

"Is she discharged?" Selene asked.

"Yes, yes. Go on." The Head Nurse said dismissively.

"We'll get you bathed and get you a new outfit." Selene told Aerial as she led her down the hall.

"Will it be like yours?" the little girl asked.

"I don't think so. I think this is only for exorcists." Selene said.

"Hmm, maybe I can become an exorcist. Then I can fight the Akuma with you!"

Selene smiled sadly.

"Oh, honey. I don't want you to fight along with me. I'd worry that you'd get hurt."

"But if I had a weapon, then they couldn't hurt me." Aerial looked confused.

"I guess."

They arrived in the dining hall to see that it was already mostly full.

A finder, who introduced himself as James, showed them what to do.

"Hello, little lady. What can I cook for you?" the chef, Jerry, asked Aerial from his window.

"I don't care, sir." Aerial was used to her mother just cooking something and putting it in front of her.

"Oh, come on. I can make whatever you like." Jerry smiled.

"OK, um, can I have a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup?" that was Aerial's favorite.

"Of course. And you?" he looked at Selene.

"I'll have the same."

"Wait a minute. You're the new exorcist! What's your name, missy?" Jerry's eyebrows shot up over his sunglasses.

"I'm Selene Thandof, sir. And this is my sister, Aerial." Selene answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you. I'll have your order ready in just a minute."

The girls received their food, and then they went looking for a spot to sit down.

Lenalee was waving from a nearly full table.

Selene sat down next to a nervous-looking woman. Aerial sat on her other side next to Lavi

"Hello." The little girl said to him. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." He smiled.

His eye moved to Selene. For the first time, she noticed he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

"Wow. You look a lot better when you're not covered in blood." He told her.

"Thanks." She said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just… I couldn't really get a good look… under all the red… so… yeah." He tried to cover.

Selene grinned.

"I know what you mean. It's OK just to say that you think I look pretty." She told him.

Allen burst out laughing as Lavi turned crimson.

Selene learned each of the exorcist's names.

The nervous woman was Miranda. The man next to her was Alystar Krory. He was a very proper man who spoke in a refined manner. On Lavi's other side was Bookman, a wizened old man with paint around his eyes.

Aerial said hello to each of them.

The group explained that there were other exorcists like the generals.

They pointed out General Tiedoll's group, who sat just a few tables over. The group consisted of Kanda, a large man named Marie, and an elderly man, who the exorcists called General Tiedoll.

"After supper Komui wants to take you to see Hevlaska." Lenalee told Selene.

"Who?" Selene asked.

"Hevlaska. She'll tell you how synchronized you are with your innocence." Lenalee explained.

"Oh. OK."

"Can I come too? I want to become an exorcist like Selene." Aerial said.

Selene put her head in her hands.

"No, Aerial. If there's a chance you could become an exorcist, I don't want you taking it." She said softy.

"But you're one. And I couldn't help you last time. And if you had died it would've been my fault." Aerial argued, tears coming to her eyes.

The entire table had gone silent.

"Don't think about that. I'm just fine. I didn't die. And I didn't choose this life; it was forced on me at birth." Selene said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go see Komui." Lenalee finally said, rising.

Aerial got up and hugged Allen and Lavi.

"See you later." She said cheerfully, taking off after Lenalee.

"Wow. That's the first time she's hugged anyone who wasn't in the family." Selene said. "She must really feel safe around you guys."

The boys shrugged.

"Good luck." Allen said. "And don't freak out. It's a little scary at first, but don't be frightened."

"Thanks." Selene left too.


	6. Compatability Rates

Komui's office was still strewn with papers. He was asleep again.

"Should I wake him up?" Selene asked.

"Yes." Lenalee sighed.

Selene walked over to the desk.

"Chief, I heard Lenalee's getting married." She said.

The reaction was the same as last time.

Aerial burst into a fit of giggles at his theatrics.

"And who is this?" Komui asked after he had calmed down.

"I'm Aerial. I want to be an exorcist too." Aerial beamed at him.

Selene groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Hmm, well, we could see if you're compatible with any innocence we have when we go to see Hevlaska. But you're very young to be an exorcist." Komui looked over the little girl.

"Then I'll train really hard and when I'm old enough, I'll go on missions with Selene." Aerial said delightedly.

"Very well. We'll try it out." Komui smiled.

"Ugh!" Selene moaned.

Lenalee didn't accompany them to the elevator.

Once there, they rode down to a certain level, where they suddenly stopped.

Aerial clung to Selene as a deep voice rang out of the darkness.

"Chief Komui. Why do you bring this child?"

"She wishes to be an exorcist and join her sister on the battlefield." Komui answered respectfully.

"She is too young." Another voice said.

A light suddenly shined.

It illuminated a group of five hooded figures seated on large daises.

They appeared to be the speaker.

"With all due respect, there were tests done on children younger than she." Komui argued.

"Yes, but what says the elder?"

Komui turned to Selene.

There was a small silence in which her answer was awaited.

"I do not wish it. However, if God wills it, then I will agree with God." She finally said.

"Wise words for one so young." Said a feminine voice.

Selene turned to see a creature rising up behind her.

"Do not be alarmed, Selene Thandof. We have met before."

Selene remembered.

"_Hello, Hevlaska." A younger Selene said._

"_Greetings, young one. Are you ready?" the creature asked._

"_Yes."_

The memory faded.

"I remember. I am not afraid." Selene said.

"Good. Give me Anduin."

Hands reached out of Hevlaska's body to take the sword. She pressed her forehead to the cross on Anduin's scabbard.

"10 percent… 25 percent… 34 percent… 66 percent…80 percent… 89 percent… 91 percent. That is the maximum synchronization rate you have with Anduin."

The hands gave Selene the sword.

"Now, Aerial Thandof, step forward." Hevlaska said to Aerial.

The little girl did so and the hands picked her gently up.

"You need not fear me child." Hevlaska told her.

Hevlaska pressed her forehead to Aerial's for a moment.

"She is compatible." She said.

Selene's knees felt weak as a small, glowing white light zoomed into Aerial's pocket.

"What happened?" Aerial asked.

"What do you have in your pocket?" Hevlaska asked in return.

Aerial pulled out the small flute she always carried.

"That is your anti-Akuma weapon. Use it well." Hevlaska read Aerial's sycronization rate at 66%.

The guardian exorcist deposited the little girl on the elevator.

"One of the youngest exorcists we have ever had." One of the figures said.

"Yes. God's divine protection be upon both of you."

The light disappeared and the elevator zoomed upwards.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. And before anyone says anything about Selene's copatability rate being too high, remember this: She's been sycronized for around nine years. That's also why she fought so well in the other chapters.

I had to kick Lavi out since he kept saying things he ought not. So now Allen's here to comment on the last couple chapters.

**Allen: Hello! Now, to the comments. I've gotta say that it was quite a stretch making someone so young compatible.**

**JC: Well, I had the idea of a child exorcist for a long time and I think so far it's working out. This chapter is only page 31 out of 55 you know. **

**Allen: OK. Experimenting, that's good. **

**JC: I don't think you'll like this next idea. I'm considering keeping your master alive instead of playing out his death in volume 17.**

**Allen: *shudders* Not that I'm glad he died, but... come on...**

**JC: Well, let's see what the other people say. **

**Allen: That's right. After all, I _do_ have a biased opinion.**

**JC: Reveiw and give us yours!**


	7. Coping

Selene was found in the training room the next morning. Lenalee walked in just as the older girl was finishing a routine to keep her flexibility up.

"Good morning, Selene." She said.

Selene didn't answer or turn around. She merely stood in the center of the mats.

Lenalee looked closely at her and noticed that her broad shoulders were shaking slightly. Selene's fists were clenched at her sides and her breathing was becoming more ragged.

"Selene? Are you all right?" the younger of the two reached out to put a hand on the other's shoulder.

Selene turned.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks glistened down her face.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, alarmed.

"She was compatible. The innocence chose her." Selene said softly.

"That's… great. She kept talking about how she wanted to help you fight…" Lenalee trailed off as Selene finally met her eyes.

Selene's amethyst eyes held dread, doom, and a deep sadness.

"Lenalee, she isn't going to live." Selene said. "She's eight years old. She doesn't even know how to use her weapon. She hasn't even killed a spider. In fact she nearly cries every time I kill one."

Selene took a deep, shaking breath. New tears sprang to her eyes.

"She's never felt what it's like when you try to save someone, and you're too late. If you'd arrived moments before then they would have lived. If only I'd been faster. I could have saved that family."

Selene sank to the ground, tears flowing freely.

"They had a baby. It didn't even cry. It just sat there, wide eyed as the Akuma aimed at it and its mother. I remember when I killed that Akuma. I didn't even think, I did it out of pure hatred. Aerial should never have to know that. She should never have to feel the pain of not being able to save someone; the pain of the gaping wounds that could kill her; the need to destroy the Akuma before they hurt someone else."

Lenalee kneeled down next to Selene as the elder sobbed uncontrollably. Her slender frame shuddered violently as she gasped for air.

"We all feel that. It's hard, and it never gets better. But we learn how to cope." Lenalee said.

"Cope?" Selene gave a humorless bark of laughter. "I'll learn how to cope. But she won't. It won't go through her mind to learn how to cope. It'll drive her insane."

"I'll talk to Komui." Lenalee said. "Maybe she can stay here and learn how to use her innocence until she is old enough."

"I've got to be one of the most troublesome exorcists ever." Selene said, trying to calm herself. "I don't know how many times I've created problems for myself and needed him to solve them."

Lenalee smiled.

"Are you OK now?" she asked.

"Yes. Is breakfast being served yet?" Selene asked.

"Yes. Let's go wake Aerial. She's probably hungry."

Selene nodded and pulled her jacket on, and then she buckled Anduin onto her belt.

The girls were silent on their way through the maze-like halls of the Black Order.

* * *

Me: A short sad chapter, I know, but with much more action to come!

Selene: You are a sadistic author. My parents have died, I'm an exorcist, my sister's an exorcist, I'm gonna end up with KANDA of all people...

Me: *bursts into tears* I'm sorry, but it's just how I write!

Selene: *hug* I'm sorry for yelling at you.

Kanda: Wait, WHAT! Who's ending up with me?

Selene: Haven't you been paying attention, Oh smart one?

Kanda: *draws Mugen*

Selene: *draws Anduin*

Me: AW CRAP! NO GUYS! NO!

*blood starts flying*

Me: *sigh* please reveiw


	8. True Friends

A week later, the girls were going to dinner. They had formed a very strong friendship and were almost always seen together during the day.

Selene started to follow Lenalee toward the growing line for food, when a deep voice rumbled from behind her.

"Ah, and this must be my newest daughter."

Selene turned to see General Tiedoll smiling at her from under his bushy mustache.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't understand." Selene said

"You have been assigned to my unit. I had assumed that Chief Komui had told you." Tiedoll's eyes crinkled as his smile grew.

"It is an honor, sir." Selene bowed slightly. "But would you happen to know what will happen to my sister?"

Aerial was standing with Lenalee in the breakfast line, watching Selene and the General curiously.

"Ah, the young Aerial." Tiedoll's face suddenly grew sad. "She is being placed under your protection. Wherever you go, she must follow."

"But, I'll be on the battlefield…" Tears began to sting Selene's eyes and her vision grew blurry.

Tiedoll smiled sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is possible for you to assign someone else to her. Perhaps she could become a ward here until she is ready to fight." He suggested.

"Thank you for your advice, General. I'll see if I can do something for her." Selene dried her eyes.

Tiedoll squeezed her shoulder and went to sit at his own table.

Selene got in line and was soon joined by Lavi.

"Hey, I saw what happened. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Selene said, sniffing.

"What did the General say?"

"I've been assigned to his unit." Selene told him.

"That's great! But why were you crying?" Lavi gave her a concerned look.

"I've become Aerial's guardian. Where I go, she follows." Selene almost cried again.

"That's crazy! She's just an eight year old kid." He caught the look on Selene's face and stopped.

He wasn't helping.

"Well, if you're with Tiedoll's unit then you're with Kanda and Marie. They're both pretty tough, so I think she'll be alright." Lavi said, failing in his attempt to cheer her up.

"It only takes one moment. She'll be out of sight for just a moment, and something will happen. Even with three exorcists and a General, she isn't safe on the battlefield. I mean, there's got to be more powerful enemies than Akuma. The Earl can't control all of his Akuma at one time. Where are _his_ generals?" Selene reasoned.

"Wow, you've really thought about this. And you've actually figured out something that took us days of research to even prove." Lavi said. "The Earl does have generals. They're called the family of Noah."

Lavi explained to Selene who the Noah were as she got her breakfast and made it to the table where Lenalee, Aerial, and Allen were sitting.

"That just adds to my theory." Selene said. "If I meet one of the Noah in combat, even if Aerial is at my side, I can't defend her and fight off someone that powerful."

"What about battling the Noah?" Allen asked in surprise.

"Oh, Selene's being paranoid, that's all." Lavi told him.

Selene glared at Lavi.

"I am not being paranoid. After what I saw in my hometown, these are perfectly concrete arguments." She growled.

"Selene, did you sleep well?" Aerial suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"You're always cranky like this when you don't." the little girl smiled sweetly.

Lenalee smiled and the boys burst into guffaws of laughter.

"Something I missed, Allen?" a voice said.

"Oh, hey, Link. It's just what this little girl said." Allen told the man who was now sitting next to him.

"Children often are amusing." Link said in return.

"I'm not a child, I'm an exorcist." Aerial argued.

Link looked skeptical.

"Perhaps I should ask your sister." He said, turning his eyes to Selene.

"I wish it were not true, but yes." Selene answered.

The conversation seemed to merely be to keep away silence after that. Selene finished eating and asked for directions to the library.

"I can take you." Lavi said, jumping up.

Allen sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Selene asked.

"Oh, nothing. But I think Lavi is getting a little desperate." Allen said.

Lenalee laughed at this and even Link cracked a smile.

Lavi blushed.

"Shut up, Beansprout." He said.

Allen stood.

"My name's Allen!"

Selene decided that they were both mentally unstable.

"I'll go with you." Lenalee said. "The boys can argue for hours on this subject."

The girls took their leave.

Once out of earshot, Selene asked her questions.

"I don't get what was so funny."

"Oh, well. Lavi likes girls, a lot." Lenalee's tone conveyed what she meant.

"He really is desperate if he liked Selene. She turned down all the boys back home." Aerial observed.

Selene almost smiled, she was still trying to calm down from her emotional upset earlier.

"And what's with the "Beansprout" thing?" Selene asked.

"Oh, well, it's what Kanda has officially named Allen. Lavi only uses it when he gets angry at Allen." Lenalee smiled.

"Lenalee!" A man's voice called.

A spiky-haired man ran up, panting.

"Good morning, Reever." The girl smiled.

"Good morning. Komui sent me to tell you that you're all being sent off today. All exorcists are going on missions." The man said.

"Ok. Should we go to his office?" Lenalee asked brightly.

"Yeah, I'll get the others." Reever ran past them.


	9. First Mission

Selene grimaced as Komui shouted over the voices of the exorcists gathered in the room.

"All right, all right. Settle down. As you've been told, most of you are going on missions. You'll be going to areas where large masses of Akuma have appeared. We suspect that there are Noah at each of these areas." He said.

The murmurs rose again and Selene's eyes narrowed.

"In the first team are the Thandof sisters and…." Komui was cut off.

"You're sending that little girl onto the battlefield?" someone asked.

"I'm an exorcist too!" Aerial yelled, glaring around.

"As I was saying, The Thandof sisters will be paired with Lavi, Marie, and Kanda."

Lavi grinned broadly and Kanda glared at Komui. Marie nodded, his expression not changing.

"You'll be seeing a lot of Tyki Mikk in the place you're going. I wish you the best of luck."

"Excuse me, sir." Selene spoke up, her quiet voice demanding to be heard. "I must object to fighting such a powerful foe with my sister at my side. She only learned of her innocence last week. I request that she stay here and train with her anti-akuma weapon until she is strong enough to join us."

Aerial shot Selene a betrayed look, which the elder ignored.

Komui looked at Selene with a steady expression.

"Unbeknownst to you, those in the science division have been studying Aerial's innocence and she is actually quite apt in using it. She'll be going."

Selene scowled and didn't hear another word for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

The group of five boarded a train to a remote part of England the next morning. Aerial and Lavi kept up a steady conversation during most of the ride, so the more quiet exorcists left them in their own cabin. Marie seemed to have fallen asleep. Kanda stared out the window with an unreadable expression.

Selene read a paper that Komui had given her. It talked about the Noah and their known powers. She found that the more she read about Tyki, the more she liked him.

_For a Noah, he seems to be very charming_. She thought.

She set the paper down and glanced around the cabin.

The roses were back.

They would go away for a while, then return.

Selene glared at the largest of them. It sat near the window and seemed to stare back at her.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Riding in a train." Selene cocked an eyebrow at him.

"And that's a reason to glare?"

"No."

"Then what are you glaring at?" he was losing patience.

Selene sighed.

"I'm probably not going to tell you because you'll think I'm crazy." She said.

"Try me." He challenged.

Selene met his dark gaze for a few moments.

"I see roses. They're everywhere I go, haunting me." She said.

He looked at her intently for a few moments.

"So am I insane or what?" Selene asked.

He shook his head, but didn't give her a reason for his answer.

Silence fell again.

A few hours later the train slowed to a stop and the exorcists got off.

"Ohhh, it's pretty!" Aerial squealed.

The town could have been on a Christmas card. It was sprawled perfectly against a mountain. The white house's were small and neat. The shops fit in perfectly with them.

"Does she ever shut up?" Lavi murmured in Selene's ear.

Selene smiled.

"When she sleeps. And when she's not excited." She answered.

The little girl kept chattering as the group walked down the road into town.

Selene finally called her out on it.

"Aerial. You need to be quiet." She said. "This man that we'll fight is very tricky. If you keep talking, he'll know we're here."

Aerial's eyes widened.

"Ohhh, okay." She whispered.

She stopped talking, her eyes darting back and forth.

People stopped to stare as the comrades walked past. Some of them began to follow them down the street.

The exorcists were heading to the inn when a loud ripping noise came from behind them.

Selene smelled it, the scent of Akuma blood.

She spun, shoving Aerial behind her.

The crowd behind them had all turned into level one Akuma.

Anduin was in Selene's hand before anyone could move.

"Aerial, don't get hurt." She said.

Aerial nodded and pulled a small flute from her pocket.

She began to play an upbeat song. The Akuma suddenly froze in terror.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!"

Lavi's hammer crashed into to ground smashing Akuma as it did.

Selene sprang into action.

"Anduin, activate!"

Anduin's blade caught fire as she slashed through one of the monsters.

"Not quite up to par, I see." A voice said. "We'll have to do something about that little girl."

Selene saw a missile zoom past her, toward Aerial.

It exploded just before hitting the child.

A Level 2 Akuma hovered a few yards away, its mouth twisted in a permanent leer.

"Hands off, ugly." Selene yelled.

Anduin flew through the thing before turning in its flight and soaring back to Selene.

"Oww, that hurt!" the Akuma cackled.

"Then this is really gonna hurt!"

Selene winced as Lavi's hammer slammed down in front of her.

The Akuma exploded.

Selene calmly cleaned her blade and sheathed it.

"Hmm, seems like we're on the right track." She said.

Kanda and Marie had been more than a match for the other Akuma.

The five of them continued through the doors of the inn.

Every eye in the room turned to the exorcists. Pentacles marked every forehead.

"You've got to be kidding." Lavi muttered.

"Let me handle this." Selene told the others.

Anduin sprang back to her hand.

"Phoenix Song!"

She cleaved the nearest Akuma's head in two.

The others screeched as the clear tone that came from the blade reached their ears. Most of them exploded, the rest did so when another note split the air.

Selene turned to see Aerial grinning broadly with her flute in hand.

"Not bad, squirt." She said, smiling.

The men had already begun searching the building.

* * *

Me: *pants* It took forever to get this posted and it's not even the halfway point of the story. You guys had better be some pretty dedicated readers if you wanna finish with this story!

Komui: *jumps out of nowhere*

Me: GAH! *ducks for cover*

Komui: Hello! I'm here to help with this chat section.

Me: Kill me now...

Komui: There's no reason to be rude! *looks around* this place is a mess. Sir Komlin!

Me: NOOO!

Sir Komlin: *enters*

Komui: Clean up this mess!

Me: Go clean your own office! Get out of mine!

*argument ensues*

Me: *kick Komui and Sir Komlin out* Finally! *returns attention to readers* I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please Review!

Komui: *re-enters scene riding Sir Komlin* Get her!

Me: AGHHHH! *runs*

Komui: *orders Komlin to give chase, cackling maniacly*


	10. Tyki Mikk

Selene found a door that led to the roof. She squinted in the noonday sun and looked around. Nothing, nothing, nothing…wait. Was that…yes, a figure standing on top of the town hall.

She jumped from roof to roof until she could see the figure more clearly.

It was a man. He wore a billowy white shirt and black pants. His back was to her and he was obviously smoking a cigar. He was tall and seemed to have a good figure.

"Hello, exorcist." He said, not turning around.

"Hello. I presume that you are Tyki Mikk?" Selene asked in the most ladylike manner she could, from what she had read, he was not a man to trifle with.

"I am." He answered in the same polite tone.

"I also must assume that you too are here for the innocence?" Selene asked.

He finally turned.

Selene struggled to keep a surprised expression off her face.

He had been described as handsome, but she hadn't imagined this.

His gray face was framed by curly black hair that fell to about his chin. Gold eyes glistened in the sun as he watched her intently. The seven stigmata on his forehead were mostly hidden by his hair.

"Yes. Do you always have pleasant conversations with the enemy?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Since you haven't openly attacked me yet, I can't consider you an enemy." Selene answered, brushing her copper hair back from her face.

He looked at her for a moment, then laughed.

"You are a very odd exorcist." He told her. "I thought you all immediately thought of the Noah as an enemy."

"I did not choose to be what I am. Just because I carry an odd weapon doesn't mean I cut down everyone I see." Selene replied.

"You have a very odd outlook for a human."

Selene couldn't help the momentarily sad expression that crossed her face.

"Perhaps it is because I am not human." She murmured.

He looked confused.

Selene realized her mistake and decided to escape instead of covering it up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, sir. But I must bid farewell." Selene said before he could say anything.

"For now, Miss…" he gave her a questioning look, asking for her name.

"Thandof."

Selene back flipped off the roof and ran back to the inn.

"Where were you?" Kanda growled as she burst through the door.

"Having a polite conversation with Tyki Mikk." She answered.

Their reactions were even better than she had hoped.

Confused expressions ran across the faces of the men. Aerial piped up.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Well, I find him to be a rather charming and polite man. Sadly, he is our enemy. It's a shame, really. I would love to have talked with him a bit more." Selene replied.

"If he's our enemy, then why were you talking to him?" Aerial asked, her expression now matched the others'.

"Well, he greeted me and it was only proper to say something in return." Selene smiled.

"Che." Kanda walked away, shaking his head.

"Selene, why did you go looking for him?" Marie asked.

"I didn't. I went up on the roof and happened to see him. I didn't know it was him, of course. When I went to have a closer look, he said 'hello'." Selene explained.

"You just think he's cute." Lavi spoke up.

Selene rolled her eyes.

She supposed it was a desperate attempt at payback.

"I think that he is much too old for me to be having thoughts such as that. I must admit, however, that he is rather handsome."

Lavi grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that." He said, patting her shoulder.

Marie headed upstairs after Kanda.

"Lavi, how old are you?" Selene asked.

"Eighteen." He replied, still smiling.

"Darn you." Selene hissed. Then her expression brightened. "I'll give you a three year deduction for immaturity."

He gave her a mock-glare.

"Then you get a two year deduction."

"For what?" Selene asked exasperatedly.

"Fraternizing with the enemy." Lavi answered, grinning broadly.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"I guess I can still hope that you'll just forget." Selene sighed.

"Not likely."

Selene gave him a flat look. She had forgotten about his exceptional memory.

"I hate you so much right now." She said.

Lavi laughed good naturedly and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll get over it."

"You guys look so cute together."

Selene had almost forgotten that Aerial had been watching the entire conversation.

The little girl had the look in her eyes she always got whenever she saw a couple together.

"Oh, no. Do not even go there." Selene warned.

"What's she doing?" Lavi asked, removing his arm from the girl's shoulders.

"She got that _look_ on her face. The same look she had whenever father and mother were together." Selene said.

"Well, squirt. I doubt you're sister's very interested in me. And besides, I'm more like a brother." Lavi winked at Aerial.

The little girl looked disappointed.

"You're as bad as Father, always hoping I'll fall for someone." Selene told her.

"But you already have." Lavi had a mischievous look.

"What? Who?" Aerial asked excitedly.

"Tyki." He answered.

"Oh, you shut up." Selene gave him a mock punch in the shoulder.

He laughed. Aerial looked thoughtful.

"No. She can't be with him. And Allen's too young. Hmmm…" she thought for a moment, and then her expression lightened. "Maybe she can be with Kanda!"

Lavi doubled over, laughing.

Aerial beamed.

Selene blushed.

"Aerial, that's not funny." She said sternly.

"But it makes sense. He's the same age as you and you know him." The little girl reasoned.

"You'll understand when you're older." Selene said.

Lavi was still laughing.

Selene glared at him.

"I'm going to bed." She said kicking him in the shin.

He lost his balance and fell over.

Selene stormed up the stairs.


	11. Kidnapped

Aerial was sleeping with her mouth open, and breathing deeply when Selene left the room.

The sun had set some time before. The room was dark except for the light filtering through the cracks in the closed shutters.

The hallway was lit by lamps placed periodically along the walls. The rugs were worn from many travelers walking along them. Selene jumped at every shadow that she passed.

The stairs were dark and the female exorcist found herself grasping Anduin's hilt as she went down them.

She would be taking watch from Kanda.

She spotted him standing on the front porch of the tavern.

"About time." He said as she came outside.

"Hmph. You couldn't have been waiting more than a few minutes since I came down at exactly ten o'clock." Selene retorted.

He didn't answer as he pushed past her.

"Rude." She muttered under her breath.

The wind blew, making eerie sounds as Selene's topaz colored eyes darted back and forth.

She felt uneasy. She'd only experienced the same feeling twice before.

Once on the day that a group of the village boys had tried to beat her up, and once on the day her grandmother had died of a sudden heart attack.

She closed her eyes and listened carefully.

She heard an odd metallic noise. She also heard the wind being cut off in different areas by something going through it.

Something came from her left. She listened harder. Footsteps, she estimated them to be just a few yards away.

Selene's eyes snapped open.

Level one Akuma had surrounded the building.

Selene opened her mouth to scream when a hand suddenly passed _through_ her neck. She couldn't breathe; the hand was blocking her airway.

"I wouldn't do that, Miss Thandof." A familiar voice said in her ear.

Selene pulled away gasping.

She saw Tyki standing in the shadows.

"Stupid…" she croaked, berating herself.

He chuckled, a broad grin lit up his features.

"You forgot all about my abilities, didn't you?" he asked.

Selene nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hm, do you consider me an enemy now?"

"Perhaps. It_ is_ rather rude to cut off someone's air supply." Selene could finally speak.

He stared at her with something bordering on fascination.

"Before I continue with my mission, I have one question." Tyki said.

"Yes?" Selene cocked her head.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't human?"

Selene weighed options for a split second, then she smiled at him.

"I hope you're used to disappointment."

She hoped he didn't decide to go into his dark form out of anger.

"I see. Well then. As much as I'd love to chat, I do have some innocence to destroy." He gave her a charming smile before walking through the wall of the inn.

Selene screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wake up! Tyki Mikk's here!" she yelled.

She heard curses from upstairs.

Then a terrible sound reached her ears.

Aerial screamed.

"Aerial!" Selene ran up the side of the building, dodging Akuma bullets.

She burst through the window, turning the shutters to splinters.

Aerial was huddled in the corner next to the window and Tyki was standing in the doorway.

"Back off." Selene growled, drawing her sword.

Tyki cocked an eyebrow and clapped sarcastically.

"A stunning entrance, Miss Thandof. However, I can't allow you to stand in my way. I have no quarrel with you, so if you'll stand aside, I won't have to hurt you."

"I'd like to see you try." Selene snarled at him.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could let you live, you are a very fascinating _inhuman _speciman."

A swarm of purple butterflies erupted from his hands and flew at her.

Aerial began to play a song on her flute.

The teez froze and then fell to the ground, dead.

"Great job, squirt." Selene said, never taking her eyes off Tyki.

The Noah sighed.

Dark Matter sprang from his hands and her lunged at Selene.

She brought Anduin up to block. She grinned as a strange excitement overtook her and she activated her innocence.

Aerial watched from her corner as the two combatants danced back and forth. Walls crashed down as they battled.

Selene threw Tyki back at one point.

"Aerial, ask Lavi to get you down. I'll hold him off." She yelled.

Aerial nodded and called something down.

Selene didn't see Lavi grab her sister through the window, Tyki had once again entered the fray.

This time, in his dark form.

The Noah's face was split in an impossibly wide grin and his eyes were wide and bloodshot.

"Die, exorcist." He hissed.

Selene saw his left hand coming, but she couldn't block in time because she was already blocking his right hand.

She grimaced and prepared for impact.

There was a clang.

"Idiot." A now familiar voice growled in her ear.

Selene saw Kanda out of the corner of her eye. He had blocked the near-fatal attack with Mugen.

Selene sighed in relief.

"Hm, two of you?" Tyki's face seemed to be back to normal. "I think I'll be making my exit."

He suddenly disappeared through the floor.

"Thank you." Selene said.

Kanda simply nodded.

Selene opened her mouth to say something when she heard Lavi shout a warning.

"He's got Aerial!"

"No." Selene breathed in horror.

She ran to the window and jumped out, somersaulting in midair so that she landed on her feet.

Sure enough, her now-enemy Tyki Mikk was holding her little sister by the throat.

Aerial was trying to hold her innocence out of his reach.

"Child, I am losing patience." He growled.

"Selene!" Aerial croaked.

She threw her little flute so that it landed at Selene's feet.

The Noah scowled. Then he gave a rather frightening smile.

"I doubt you'll give the child up easily. She'll be coming with me." He smiled at Selene. "Pursue at your own risk, Miss Thandof."

With that, he was gone, and Aerial was as well.

Selene screamed in anger.

Tears blurred her vision and she slammed her fist into the side of the building, punching a hole through the wall.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and she was pulled into an embrace.

Her mind vaguely registered Lavi's attempts to comfort her.

Tears streamed down Selene's face, leaving tracks through the dirt and grime.

"We should get moving. If we get the innocence quickly enough, we can assemble a team to go after Aerial." Marie said. "Since Aerial is such a prize, I doubt that Mikk will be the only Noah in the picture."

"All right." Selene wiped the tears from her eyes.

Lavi let go of her and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Let's go."

The exorcists headed off, combing the town for the innocence.


	12. The Challenge

Morning found Selene standing on the roof of the building where she had first been introduced to her sister's kidnapper, Tyki Mikk.

She scanned the horizon, hoping against hope that some sign of her sister appeared.

When nothing did, she sighed and looked at the innocence in her hand.

The Noah had left it for her to find. Along with it had been a note:

_Miss Thandof,_

_I must admit I did like the chance I had to speak with you. I would like to have that chance again. I believe that the girl now in my care is your sister? If you make it to the town of Greenfield (alive) then I promised she'll be returned unharmed, and meanwhile we can chat. If you don't make it, well, you'll be dead so you won't really care what happens to her. I'll give you exactly one month to meet me at the Greenfield. If you don't, your sister will join the rest of your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Tyki Mikk_

Selene crumpled the note in her hand, scowling.

"Lord Tyki Mikk my….stupid loser…" she muttered.

Talk to her? Talk to the enemy? What did he want?

He had actually left the innocence. That meant that there was more to her predicament than there first appeared to be.

She made her way back to the ground and waited for her comrades.

"No sign of it." Lavi said as he jogged up.

Kanda and Marie weren't far behind him.

"That's because I found it." Selene said in a dead tone.

She held out her hand to show them the innocence.

"Where was it?" Marie asked.

"On the roof. , we got what we needed." The woman pushed by her male comrades.

She wanted to leave as soon as possible. This place held evil, she could practically taste it, especially in her emotional state.

The train left an hour later.

* * *

"I am very sorry about your loss, but fear not, a rescue attempt will be made. Exorcists around the world received messages similar to yours. This is a challenge to the Black Order." Komui spoke to Selene.

She could feel the eyes of the other exorcists in the room on her. Her anger seemed to create a visible bubble around her person.

"I say we answer it." General Zokolo growled. "Let's take the battle to them."

"I would love to. However, we cannot afford to meet them on their terms, it is far too risky." Komui reasoned.

Zokolo didn't look pleased.

"I don't care what you decide, chief. That filthy Noah has my sister, and I don't intend on letting him keep her for long." Selene said quietly.

Komui looked at her over the rims of his glasses.

"You can't go in alone. You'd never make it back alive."

"Better to die trying, then to give up altogether. If we're voting on this, I vote to fight." Selene said.

The Chief watched her intently for a moment.

"Well, Miss Thandof has made an excellent point. Since I remain undecided, we shall take a vote. Those in favor of fighting?"

Seven hands raised into the air, including Selene's.

"Very well, each person will depart with their General's unit. Zokolo and Cloud will stick together. Your target is the town of Greenfield. Good luck." Komui said. "May God's divine protection be upon you."

Tiedoll kept up a constant conversation with all of his students except for Kanda, who remained silent, the entire trip to the ark.

The exorcists would be dropped off in different locations in order to attack Greenfield from as many sides as possible. The only gates were fifty miles away from the town, so an adventure might has well been plotted on the calendar.

"I trust that you can use that sword?" Tiedoll asked Selene.

To everyone's surprise, it was Kanda who answered.

"She fights well enough, but she's still got a lot to learn." He said, his expression never changing.

"Good. 'Well enough' is better than not at all. Especially from Yu." Tiedoll smiled.

Kanda's eyes narrowed at this.

Selene felt her own topaz eyes widen. Lavi had once demonstrated what happened when someone used Kanda's first name. She was surprised that he had given such a mild reaction.

"Perhaps he can help train you. He's quite the fighter himself." Tiedoll continued.

"I've been training alone for as long as I can remember…" Selene began.

"Training alone isn't the same as sparring." Kanda cut in. "I'll help you, _if_ you behave."

Selene gave an _hmph_.

"Oh, you've barely known each other a week and already you like each other." Marie said.

Kanda and Selene exchanged glances before moving farther away from each other, causing the other two to laugh.

* * *

Me: kind of short but important to the story line. I finally escaped Komui. I had Allen and Lenalee post the last couple chapters for me. Lenalee finally made Komui stop coming after me. I asked Kanda for help but...ya know... (jerkwad)

Kanda: I heard that

Me: your point being?

Kanda: Che *leaves*

Me: reveiw

Lavi: *pops into scene*

Me: GAH! *jumps*

Lavi: Sorry. I heard what happened with Komui

Me: Yet you did nothing to help...

Lavi: Yeah, about that...I'm sorry?

Me: You're gonna be. HEY KANDA! LAVI SAYS YOUR HAIRSTYLE LOOKS GAY!

Lavi: *runs*

*cries of pain and Kanda cursing in background*

Me: I told him...


	13. Traveling With General Tiedoll

The ark dropped them in a dismal town.

"Well, this is officially _not_ on my list of vacation spots." Selene said dryly as they stepped out of the building the gate had been located in.

"Hm, it wouldn't look very nice in a sketch either." Tiedoll mused.

The group continued down the street.

Faces disappeared from windows, doors slammed shut, and curtains were pulled as they went by.

"Is it just me, or is this looking really familiar?" Selene asked quietly.

"Yes. Usually this happens where there are Akuma around. Keep a sharp eye out" Tiedoll ordered.

As Selene passed an alleyway, she heard a child crying.

"General, may I?" she asked.

The general nodded and watched her run down the alleyway.

She hadn't gone far when she came upon a little girl. The child was hiding her eyes with her arm.

"Hello, little one. Are you OK?" Selene asked kindly.

"N-no." the girl sobbed. "Mommy's g-gone."

"Let's find her." Selene held out her hand.

"Ok." The little girl took it.

Selene led her back the way she had come.

About halfway back, the little girl stopped.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to find your mommy?"

Selene turned.

The child's face had turned a sickly gray and her eyes were red. A long gun stuck out of her head.

"Thank you for your help. Exorcist." She rasped.

Anduin cut through her before she could draw another breath.

The explosion knocked Selene backwards. She flipped so that she landed on her feet.

Sheathing Anduin, she walked the rest of the way back.

Her comrades were still in the place she had left them.

Tiedoll gave a sad smile.

"It wasn't really a child, was it?" he asked.

She shook her head as an answer.

Selene felt a sadness creep over her. Along with a deep fear. She had always dreaded that Aerial would share the child-akuma's fate.

Her eyes widened as she realized something. Aerial was alone in the Earl's clutches. She wouldn't have enough willpower to resist the temptation of having her parents back.

"Let's go." She said as calmly as possible.

Tiedoll looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

The exorcists continued on their journey.

* * *

The ark had left the party in a town ten miles from Greenfield.

The slept under the stars that night, taking rounds of watches.

Kanda took the first watch.

Selene lay awake for a long while before finally falling into a fitful sleep.

_She was back in her home town, walking the familiar path from the store to her home. But something wasn't right. No one else was on the streets. She picked up her pace. _

_When she reached the house, she saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table. _

"_I got what you asked for mother." Selene said._

_Her parents turned to look at her._

_Selene gasped._

_Their eyes were blank and glazed over._

_The eyes of the dead. _

"_She's calling us." They rasped._

_Selene somehow knew that they spoke of Aerial._

_She heard the little girl scream from the meadow._

_Selene ran out the door and sprinted toward the meadow._

_Aerial stood in the center. Next to her, was the figure most feared in the Black Order, the Millennium Earl. _

"_No! Aerial, no!" Selene screamed._

_She ran as fast as she could, but as she neared, a dark form came up from the ground._

_Tyki Mikk blocked her path._

_He grabbed her as she tried to dodge around him. _

_Selene struggled, but the Noah was too strong._

_She watched helplessly as Aerial turned into the host for an Akuma, crying the whole time._

"Selene, wake up!"

Selene's eyes snapped open.

General Tiedoll was leaning over her with a concerned expression.

"General?"

She wiped tears from her eyes.

"You cried out in your sleep. Where you having a nightmare."

Selene noticed Kanda staring and Marie listening closely but was too shaken to be embarrassed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Tiedoll asked kindly.

When Selene hesitated, he added:

"We're all family here."

"Che." Kanda rolled his eyes.

Selene took a deep breath and told them of her nightmare.

Tiedoll rested a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"It is an understandable fear." He said. "I'm sorry that you have to suffer from it."

"I'm used to nightmares, sir."

"Really?" the general seemed startled.

"Yes, every night, I see the people I wasn't strong enough to save. They ask me why I couldn't."

"My dear, saving lives has nothing to do with strength. It was merely their time to depart the world, you could do nothing to change that." Tiedoll said.

Marie nodded slightly.

Kanda was staring into the distance, keeping watch.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Now I suggest we all get back to sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us."

"I can't sleep, I'll take watch." Selene said.

Kanda refused her offer.

"It's fine." He said when she pressed the argument. "It'll be more efficient if we have two people up anyway."

Selene nodded and took a post across the camp from the other exorcist.

* * *

Me: I know this is really gloomy but the reader needs to understand Selene's fear for Aerial. This chapter ended on page 48 of 59 so I wouldn't expect another update till next week sometime... thankfully I got a not-so-violent person to comment...

Tyki: *enters scene*

Me: WHAT! WHERE'S AERIAL!

Tyki: Playing with Road. I can't really just allow her to wander free, I did go through quite some trouble to kidnap her.

Me: Oh geez...someone shoot me...

Tyki: Oh come now, I'm not THAT bad...

Cyril: OH TYKI! *jumps into scene*

Me: OH CRAP! *hides behind Tyki* You might not be but HE is!

Cyril: *looks around* Where's the author of this wonderful story? I wanted to congradulate her...

Tyki: She's hiding

Cyril: Then I'll just have to find her! *runs off looking for me*

Me: Thank you

Tyki: *shrugs* No one really wants to get caught by him...

Cyril: THERE you are! *suddenly glomps me*

Me: GAH! HELP! *struggles free and runs away* ALLEN! LENALEE! SELENE! SOMEBODY! CYRIL CAMALOT'S AFTER ME!

Cyril: Well, I wonder what's the matter with her *stares after me in confusion*

Tyki: *rolls eyes and walks through the wall*

Cyril: Well then, I guess I'll have to ask everyone to review!


	14. Wounded

The first attack came an hour before dawn.

Marie had replaced Tiedoll on watch. His head had suddenly snapped up as he registered the sound.

"They're flying in from the west." He warned.

Selene woke the others and moved to a more defendable area.

"Anduin, activate!"

The flames of the sword cut through the night like a beacon, illuminating the female exorcist in a white glow. The Akuma raced toward the light.

Selene grinned and swung her sword around her body, creating a whirling wall of blade and fire between herself and the enemy. Some of the demons tried to get in close, but failed.

Explosions surrounded her as the Akuma fired.

Selene dove to the side and rolled to come up on her feet.

For a brief moment, she could see that she had only attracted part of the swarm. The rest had attacked her comrades.

More bullets ripped through the area, forcing her to dodge again.

Because of her momentary distraction, Selene had been caught off guard. One of the bullets tore a bloody gash in her leg.

She hissed in pain.

"Darn you!"

The female exorcist's ability to jump was severely hampered. She was forced to fight Akuma from the ground.

Selene cried out as her injured leg caused her to fail in an attempt to dodge another attack.

The attack riddled the ground around her with holes and made her entire body go numb with the shock of the hits.

She lay there, looking on in horror as the Akuma circled her helpless figure.

Suddenly, they froze.

They seemed to be held by silvery wires.

A sweet melody began to ripple through the air. It reminded Selene of the Sunday church services, when the organ was played. The Akuma shrieked, then they exploded.

General Tiedoll was at Selene's side within minutes.

"Selene, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" Selene coughed violently and blood ran from her lips.

"This is going to take a while to heal." Kanda was on her other side.

He gently pressed two fingers against the wound in her leg, causing her to hiss.

"If she moves, she won't heal." Tiedoll mused.

Kanda nodded.

"We could call some finders. They could take her back to the Order." Marie suggested, his silver strings retracting into his gauntlets.

"No…!" Selene choked and coughed again. "I have to…save…" she was cut off by another fit of coughing and spewing of blood.

"How long do you think it will take her to heal, Yu?" Tiedoll asked Kanda.

"A couple days at least. She can't continue on without at least resting for half that."

"I see no other alternative than to take her back to Headquarters."

"No!" Selene had already begun to speak clearly again. "I'll stay here and catch up with you later."

She tried to sit up but fell back down again.

Tiedoll pressed a hand to her forehead and smiled.

"I must say that I admire your courage, but that is out of the question…"

"No, it isn't. I'll stay as well."

Everyone looked at Kanda in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked, his blind eyes stared right at his companion with an uncanny accuracy.

The stoic exorcist nodded, and then smirked at Selene.

"I can teach you how to actually use that sword of yours after you heal."

Selene glared at him.

"Looking forward to it." She growled.

* * *

Me: Short, I know but they have to be alone together

Selene: *reading story*

Lavi: That can be taken a certain way...

Me: This is why I kicked you out of the chat thingy.

Lavi: Okay, okay, I'm leaving... *leaves*

Me: I don't care how hot he is, he isn't saying things like that in MY story!

Lavi: *sticks head back in* You think I'm hot?

Me: *throws something at him* LEAVE!

Lavi: Owww *finally leaves*

Me: reveiw please!

Selene: *looks up from reading story* He was right you know...

Me: *evil smirk* I know he was...that gives me ideas...

Selene: *glares* I am NOT under any circumstances...

Me: Just hope Aerial's back in the story with you guys before I get any MORE ideas...


	15. Journal

Selene had fallen unconscious before the General and Marie left.

Her clothes were mostly shredded and the parts that were still intact were stained with blood.

The rose tattoo was now visible. The vines crawled around her left shoulder, as they had the first time, except now there seemed to be rosebuds on the vines.

Sweat had broken out on Selene's face and her breathing was labored. The blood had finally stopped flowing from her mouth, meaning that any internal damage was healed.

Kanda took the opportunity to meditate.

He occasionally glanced over at Selene's unconscious form.

One of these times, he noticed that her eyelids were fluttering. She had come out of unconsciousness and was now simply asleep. He could tell from the way her eyes moved that she was having a nightmare.

She suddenly bolted upright, grabbing Anduin.

Selene glanced around before sagging. That small burst of movement had drained quite a bit of energy.

"How're you feeling?" Kanda asked, watching her closely.

"Like dirt." Selene mumbled. "The others leave?"

"Yes."

The female exorcist stood slowly, wincing as her sore muscles moved.

"What are you doing?" Kanda stood as well, taking a step toward her.

"I'm getting dressed. I would rather not be wearing clothes that smell like blood." Selene wrinkled her nose as she said this.

"You should be resting." Her companion growled.

"I'll rest when I have some clean clothes on."

Kanda glared at her as she dug an extra uniform out of her bag.

"If you could please turn away." Selene said, meeting her comrade's glare without so much as a flinch.

"Che."

It was obvious that he wasn't happy with her defiance, but he did as she asked.

It was only a few minutes before she told him it was okay if he looked.

When Kanda turned around, he saw Selene smirking at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Calm down. You're practically steaming." She said

He rolled his eyes and went back to his meditation.

Selene fought the urge to walk over and kick him.

_With no one else to glare at, it seems I've become the target of his anger_. She thought dryly.

After a few minutes of boredom, she pulled out her journal and a pencil.

She hadn't written anything since before Aerial had been kidnapped.

Selene flipped the pages until she found a blank one.

_Much has happened since I last wrote:_

_I have met the Noah Tyki Mikk, both in polite conversation and in battle. He is a formidable foe and he would have killed me had it not been for Kanda's timing. I owe him my thanks, but have not yet conveyed it. _

_Mikk kidnapped Aerial._

_It tears me apart, thinking of what horrors she must be enduring. My nightmares grow worse every time I sleep, making it so that I am afraid to rest. I pray for help, for speed so that I may save her, but God has not answered my prayers. I must wonder if there even is a God, or if he is some imaginary figure for people to run to in times of desperation. _

_The Black Order has received a challenge. The challenge written for my comrades, was specifically addressed to me. _

At this point, Selene pulled the paper from her pocket and read it again.

_I will answer it. But instead of the civilized 'chat' that Mikk hopes for, he may very well receive a sword through the throat._

_We have each been sent out under the command of our Generals. Our group was attacked in the night and I was severely wounded. My healing abilities have already taken great effect, but I am unable to continue on my mission: To rescue Aerial. I asked to remain at the site of the attack, and for some odd reason Kanda volunteered to stay with me. If he keeps up with these kind-hearted deeds for too much longer, I'll be farther in debt to him than I would like._

With this, Selene shut her journal and out both it and the writing utensil back in her bag.

"You keep a journal?" Kanda asked.

"Yes. It helps me remember things." Selene said.

Kanda looked at her for a long moment, then went back to his meditation.

Selene stared into the distance.

Her wounds were healing, but they still hurt. She pulled the collar of her shirt away from her body so she could see her tattoo.

It had gotten much bigger.

Vines now criss-crossed her entire left shoulder and other roses seemed to be printing across her skin from these vines.

"Oh my." She breathed.

She glanced at Kanda.

He was still meditating.

Selene quietly took her shirt off and pushed the strap of her bra down her arm to see her back.

The tattoo had created a symmetrical pattern with her shoulder as the center.

She gave a small gasp and quickly pulled her shirt back on.

"If you could refrain from taking your clothes off." Kanda said.

Selene felt her cheeks burn.

"I just wanted to see the tattoo. Did you look or something?"

"Of course not." Kanda scoffed.

Selene glared at him, he didn't appear to notice.

Her wounds stung as she dug in her pack for a blanket and laid on the ground.

The grass was still cool and it soothed her overheated skin.

She was asleep again within minutes.


	16. Thank You

Selene woke to find that most of her aches and pains were gone. She sat up and stretched, looking around.

Kanda was asleep. Watched him for a long moment. It was odd, seeing him without a scowl or a frown alighting on his brow.

_He's actually not all that bad-looking. If only he wasn't so angry…_ Selene blushed and caught herself.

Aerial's words came back to her mind: _maybe she can be with Kanda!_

This made Selene remember the argument she had with her sister in their room afterwards.

"_Why should I be with him?" Selene asked her sister._

"_Because you're the same age, he trains all the time too, you both glare at people when you get mad…" the little girl began._

"_But he's always mad." Selene said in exasperation. _

"_And you're usually pretty happy, I know. But Nicky Reed's mother said that opposites attract when it comes to love." Aerial said, nodding sagely. _

_Selene buried her face in the pillow. There were a few moments of silence. _

"_Selene." Aerial whispered, surprisingly close to her ear._

"_What?" Selene sat up._

_The little girl's eyes were wide._

"_If you like Lavi, its okay, you can tell me." She whispered. _

"_Okay, you really want to know who I've fallen madly in love with?" Selene asked, deciding to humor the girl. _

_Aerial nodded, excited. _

"_It's Allen." Selene whispered in her ear. _

_Aerial's face went blank._

"_No, you can be in love with him. He's too young. You'll ruin his child-like innocence." She said._

"_What?" Selene nearly yelled, "What do you mean 'child-like innocence'?"_

_Aerial shrugged._

"_I don't know. That's just what Lavi said." _

"_You are not spending anymore time alone with him."_

_Selene flopped back on the bed. There was a long pause. _

"_Can I be your flower-girl when you marry Kanda?"_

_Selene growled and left._

Selene sighed at this memory of better times. Now that she thought about it, it had actually been a rather amusing conversation.

She glanced at Kanda again. He was still asleep.

Selene took Anduin and stood, drawing the black blade as she did so. It gleamed quite evilly in the sun, seeming to convey a thirst for blood.

She went through the forms she remembered practicing for years. She had been trained to use them in the early years of her life and had unwittingly continued using them even after she lost her memory. When she came to a standstill, finally, she felt her muscles quivering from their sudden use. She panted, stretching carefully so as not to reopen any wounds.

"Your footwork is sloppy." A voice said behind her.

She spun. Kanda stood a few meters away, his characteristic frown well in place.

"How long were you watching?" Selene asked.

He shrugged.

"Long enough to know the reason Mikk beat you so easily."

Selene felt her anger bubble up, but took a deep breath and suppressed it.

"Well, are you going to help me? Because, if not, why don't you just leave and keep your opinions to yourself?" she snapped, despite her efforts.

Kanda rolled his eyes, but ordered her to take the first stance. He helped her, forcing whatever limb was out of place into the correct position. By the end of the day, Selene was tired and sore.

"Better, but still not good." Her 'mentor' said.

He turned away, but Selene called out.

"Kanda?"

"What?" he turned to face her again.

"Thank you." She said, smiling slightly.

She thought she sensed something in his emotions shift, but it was gone in an instant.

"Che." He turned and walked back to where he had put his things.

Selene smiled. At least she had gotten some sort of answer.

* * *

Me: Srry about how long it took me to post. I had a slight writer's block. BTW, for those of you who keep up with DGM online, has chapter 195 out. YAY!

Kanda:...

Selene: Obsessed much?

Me: I am not obsessed.../O.O/

Selene: Keep tellin yourself that.

Me: Oh shutup. Ok, for those of you who are going "Where's the romance?" don't worry it's comin. Why do you think I put them together alone?

Selene: Wait, what? Romance, what romance?

Me: Haven't u been paying attention? You end up with Kanda!

Selene: Oh yeah...

Kanda: And we have no say in this?

Me: Who do thinks bustin the moves here, pretty boy? It's obviously not Selene.

Kanda: How the heck did you get this information?

Me: I have my ways...*evil chuckle*

Selene: Lord have mercy...


	17. What I Am

As Selene's injuries healed, she and Kanda sparred more vigorously every day. He pushed her beyond the limit of a normal person, knowing she could take it.

After her two days of healing, they set off again, keeping a fast pace and steadily gaining on Tiedoll and Marie. It was evening of the second night when something happened that made Selene realize just how close she and Kanda were connected.

They stopped just outside a small town and made camp. They had been completely silent all day except for occasional comments. Selene wasn't surprised when Mugen suddenly flew toward her throat and she quickly rolled to the side, drawing Anduin. The two blades clashed with a clang and the two opponents glared at each other. Selene struggled in the deadlock; Kanda had the strength advantage and was using it. The female exorcist rolled to the side, coming up in a defensive stance.

The combatants circled again, topaz eyes meeting onyx. Selene suddenly jumped forward, feinting right before suddenly slashing left. Her blow tore through the left shoulder of Kanda's uniform, leaving it open.

Selene froze. On his shoulder, she saw part of a tattoo.

Her eyes widened and she stared. She looked back at his face and a memory slammed into her mind.

_"Do you know why you were created?" the mean lady asked. _

_"I was a test subject. I was created to fight, ma'am." Selene answered, looking up at the woman. _

_"Yes, yes." The woman waved her hand impatiently. "But since two of our male subjects survived, we have decided to take the experiment to the next level. When your body reaches the proper age, we shall see if it is possible for the second exorcists to reproduce."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Selene answered mechanically, having no idea what the woman meant. _

_The next day, she saw the other two survivors. One was a chubby-faced little boy who seemed very cheery. He was following the other. The second boy was sour faced and seemed to be in a foul mood._

_"Stop following me, Alma!" he snapped._

_"Oh, c'mon Yu! Let's play a game!" Alma laughed. _

_"Don't call me that!" Yu shouted._

_Selene smiled before continuing on her way. _

Selene sheathed Anduin and turned away, struggling with tears.

_'My existence…the reason I'm alive is to fight Akuma? Is to be a living weapon? That's no better that the Akuma themselves! Born to destroy and never have peace…'_ she finally began crying.

"What's your problem?" Kanda asked, pushing past her.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah, that's why you're crying." He said sarcastically.

"Let me tell you something." Selene spat finally losing patience. "It bothers me that my only reason for existence is to destroy Akuma. It bothers me a lot. I wasn't raise as an exorcist, like you. I haven't accepted that I'm not exactly human…" by the time she had spoken those words, she had completely broken down.

She cried harder than she had in a long time.

"I'm so tired…of carrying the burden. I'm trying to raise an eight year old. I've failed. I've failed at everything. I couldn't even keep Tyki Mikk at bay." She sobbed.

There was a pause. Then:

"Mikk's a difficult enemy to face. He gave me a hard time at Edo." Kanda said.

Selene looked at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he stared off to the west, where the sun had just disappeared.

"But, you didn't keep him at bay, because you weren't good enough to. That's why I'm helping you. We need all the exorcists we can get, and we can't have you dying, if that's even possible." His dark gaze finally turned on her, softer than usual.

* * *

**It was kinda mushy. I can't do too much cuz I don't want them to go OOC. Review pleez! I've given up on people coming to reveiw.**

**Naruto: Oh, oh, I'll reveiw! Just don't let Saske do it!**

**Me: YOU AREN'T EVEN FROM THE RIGHT MANGA!**

**Naruto: Aw, man...*skulks away***

**Me: Sorry about that...O.o**


	18. Back With Friends

Kanda and Selene met General Tiedoll and Marie the next morning. The general had set up camp just two miles from Greenfield.

After information was exchanged Kanda and Selene sparred again. Then Selene was met with a surprise.

Kanda sheathed Mugen and set it to the side, telling her to do the same with Anduin. Selene did, confused. When she turned around, Kanda had stripped his shirt off.

The female exorcist did her best not to notice, but it was mostly impossible.

_Who knew he was so…_hot_?_ she thought to herself.

"You're going to show me what you can do without a sword. Have you ever been in a fist fight?" Kanda asked her.

"Yes. I've fought off my fair share of town bullies." Selene answered.

"Noah and Akuma aren't the same as those imbeciles…" there was a flash of movement, and he was behind Selene, pinning her arm. "And neither am I."

He released her.

"Stay on your toes. Had I been an enemy, you would be dead." Kanda's eyes were cold as he watched her critically. "Attack me."

Selene knew better than to hesitate. She launched one leg into a round kick at the knees. He easily sidestepped. The female exorcist used the momentum to launch herself into a series of strikes. All were blocked or dodged.

"Sloppy. How do you expect to defeat _anyone_ when you fight like this? Beansprout does a better job." Kanda growled.

"Let's see you do better." Selene spat.

She was hard pressed to even keep up with the male exorcist's movements. She ended up in a chokehold and with two of her opponent's fingers pressed to a deadly pressure point.

"Was that better?" Kanda growled in her ear.

Selene didn't answer. Instead, she hit him in every man's weak place. He released her with a loud curse.

Selene didn't stop there. She snap-kicked to the face, causing him to stumble back. Then she swept his legs from underneath him.

"By this time, I'd have Anduin, and you wouldn't have a head." She said standing over him.

Kanda grabbed her ankle, twisting so that she ended up trapped beneath him with his knee firmly in her back.

"By this time, you'd be dead. Don't _ever_ let your guard down, baka." He said.

"C'mon, Yu, give her a chance." A voice yelled.

Selene turned her head to see that a small audience had gathered. Lavi was among them, grinning as always.

"Usagi." Kanda glared at the redhead.

Selene took advantage of this and twisted around to that Kanda overbalanced. She stood over him once more, glaring down at him.

"Again, this time, we actually spar." She growled.

Kanda got back to his feet and the two faced off.

Selene took the defensive, testing out what she could and couldn't do. The two moved so quickly that few in their audience could follow their strikes.

Finally, Kanda grabbed Selene's wrist holding it away from her body. The angle at which he held her arm forced Selene's body against his. His dark hair fell around them both, mingling with her copper locks. A smile flickered across Kanda's lips, one that only Selene could see.

"You never stood a chance, Selene." He murmured.

Selene would have answered, but someone wolf-whistled at that moment. That ended with Kanda about to kill someone and Selene trying to hold him back.

She watched as he buttoned his shirt and tied his hair back. As she did so, she noticed that if she focused, she could see a…fine mist? It hung around him like a haze. She saw carefully controlled emotions in that haze, hidden beneath a thin film of anger.

_What happened to make him so angry?_ She wondered.

He had been that way in her memories as well. She decided to ask General Tiedoll. She turned and walked through the small crowd. More groups were gathering, and finders were arriving.

"Selene!" a male voice yelled.

The female exorcist turned to find a familiar face smiling at her.

"Joey!" she ran into the finder's hug.

Joey had been with her on most of the few missions she'd had. He was very reliable and loyal. Selene counted him among her friends.

The man stepped back from the embrace.

"I was with Mr. Chaoji when I heard about Aerial. I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's ok. We'll be getting her back soon. I've been working with Kanda and he's taught me all sorts of stuff." Selene smiled happily.

"Kanda? I'm surprised he taught you anything." Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at the male exorcist.

"Oh, he's a really cool guy once you get to know him." Selene said.

"Joey! Joey, where are you!" a voice called.

"Over here, Mr. Chaoji!" Joey replied.

A Chinese-looking man ran over to where Selene and Joey stood. He had a pair of interlocking rings around his wrist.

"I'm looking for general Tiedoll. Have you seen him?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry." Joey replied.

Selene jumped in.

"I'm looking for general Tiedoll too. I can help you find him." She said politely.

"Oh, thank you exorcist-sama." Chaoji said, bowing slightly.

"Oh, there's no need for that. You've been in Tiedoll's group longer than I have." Selene smiled.

The man's face lit up with recognition.

"You are Selene. General Tiedoll's newest student." He almost bowed again before catching himself. "I'm sorry, Selene-chan. It is an old habit."

"It's ok." Selene said.

She focused on Chaoji. His mist portrayed a very happy personality, veiled slightly by nervous energy.

"I must be going now. See you later, Selene, Mr. Chaoji." Joey nodded to each of them before leaving.

The two exorcists waded through small groups of people. A boy with a headband ran by at one point, laughing with Timcampy clutched in his hands. Allen chased after him, yelling at him. Selene laughed. It felt so good to see everyone together.

When she and Chaoji found General Tiedoll, he was arguing quietly with another general. Selene had never seen the second man before. He had long red hair that streamed out from under a hat. A white mask covered the right side of his face. Tiedoll saw his two students approaching and ended the discussion quickly.

"Hello, Chaoji. I see you've met Selene." He said.

"Yes, General, sir." The male exorcist replied.

"Good, good. I was just finishing up with General Cross."

Cross turned to look at the two younger exorcists. Selene shuddered when his visible eye rested on her. The way he looked at her was too similar to the way Fred Kilgor had when he was drunk.

"Well, well. This is our new recruit." He said in a deep voice.

"Yes sir." Selene stood tall and calm.

"Hmph." Cross looked her over once more before striding off.

Tiedoll looked as angry as Selene had ever seen the kind man.

"General?" Chaoji broke the silence.

The general turned back to them, his kindly smile back in place under his mustache. He gave a small chuckle.

"General Cross always seems to bring out the worst in me. I apologize." He said.

"There's no reason to apologize, sir." Selene said. "I don't like him much either."

Tiedoll laughed and patted her head before turning to Chaoji.

"How was your mission?"

"It went very well, general-sama!" the Chinese man launched into a full report.

* * *

Selene has a crush on Kanda! Does he return her feelings? I DON'T KNOW! I haven't gotten that far. *hears sudden explosion* What the hey?

Jasdero: We blew up the front door, hee!

David: And we aren't paying for it.

Me: oh geez...What do you want?

David: We're here to talk about the story, duh!

Me: But you aren't even in it yet...

Jasdero: Neither has Cyril, and he was here, hee!

Me: *twitch* don't remind me...

Cyril: Someone said my name?

Me: GAHHH! TAKE THEM INSTEAD! *points at Jasdevi*

Jasdevi: *snigger*

Me: *faints*

Cyril: Oh dear...


	19. Explanations

Selene looked around, trying to find a friend. She had decided that it wasn't the time to bother Tiedoll with her question. She spotted Lenalee and Allen. Allen was trying to get Timcampy away from the boy with the headband. Lenalee was apparently trying to talk the kid into handing it over. The little boy reminded her of Aerial, somewhat. Selene sighed when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to charge in and save the day. She walked absently over to a tree at the edge of the camp and sat under it, pulling out her journal.

She dated the entry before she began to write:

_I'm in the camp site two miles from Greenfield. The eve of battle is busy; people are running about, setting things in order. I can't set my mind on a plan of action. Aerial is in danger if I make the wrong move, my comrades are in danger if I think instead of act. What will happen if I just follow my instincts? I've played out the battle a million times in my head, a million different ways. I'll most likely have to fight Mikk, but who else will be there? How many comrades? How many enemies? Is Aerial still alive? I mean really alive, not an Akuma, just Aerial. My thoughts are so disconnected. I feel panicked. With my healing abilities, is it even possible for me to die? If not, can I just keep fighting until my body is in such a state that it's physically impossible? And what about this 'mist' I see around people? It seems to reflect their personalities, but what _is_ it?_

A hand suddenly snatched the diary away. Selene looked up, startled.

The boy from earlier was reading what she had just written. He squinted, obviously having difficulty with the words.

"Who's Aerial?" he finally asked, looking at Selene.

"My little sister." Selene answered. "She was kidnapped by the Noah."

The boy's eyes grew wide.

"So that's why we're all here? To save her?" he asked.

"No. The Noah have issued a challenge against the order. We're answering it." Selene said patiently.

"That's so cool!" he was practically shaking in excitement. "What's your innocence?"

Selene drew Anduin and held it tightly, afraid the boy would make a grab for that too.

"This is my anti-Akuma sword, Anduin." She said. Then she whispered under her breath. "This is what I'll use to save my sister."

The boy stared at the black blade, wide-eyed.

"That's cool! Wanna see my innocence?" he asked.

"Sure…"

The boy took off his headband. There appeared to be some sort of orb embedded in his forehead.

"I can take over Akumas' bodies. I can do it with people too, but I get in big trouble." The boy chattered excitedly.

"That's a very interesting innocence." Selene said slowly, trying to figure out what was appropriate to say in this situation. "Is it painful?"

"Nope." He tied his headband back on. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Selene Thandof. What's yours?" Selene replied.

"Timothy. I'm an orphan." He said.

"So am I, Timothy. My parents were killed by Akuma."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Timothy looked at her sadly.

_How old is this kid?_ Selene wondered to herself.

"Timothy!"

The boy flinched when he heard his name. A woman walked up behind him. A monkey sat on her shoulder and one side of her face was crossed with scars.

"Hello, General Cloud." Timothy muttered.

"I've told you time and time again not to run off, especially not before a battle!" the general told the boy. She looked at the book in his hand. "What do you have now?"

"It's my journal, ma'am. We were just getting to know each other." Selene stood.

"Ah, you must be miss Thandof. A pleasure. I am General Cloud." The general offered her hand.

Selene shook it.

"Nice to meet you, General."

Cloud nodded politely before ordering Timothy to give the journal back and go to his tent.

Selene watched the pair go before climbing into the tree and making herself comfortable. She looked in the direction of Greenfield. It wasn't long after that when she heard people calling for her.

"Selene! Where are you?"

"Selene!"

"Selene, come on!"

The young woman looked over to see Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee. They wandered around, searching for her.

_They'll find me eventually_. She thought, turning her eyes back to Greenfield.

"You shouldn't wander off by yourself."

Selene nearly fell out of the tree. She spun. Kanda was perched on a nearby branch.

"You couldn't do something normal for once instead of sneaking up behind me." The girl glared at him.

The male exorcist was completely unfazed. He moved into a more comfortable position and looked at her with his dark eyes. Selene felt like he was trying to read her mind. She blushed slightly and turned away, hoping he didn't catch it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

Selene looked at him in surprise. His expression was unreadable. So were his 'colors'. She threw the journal at him. He caught it so quickly that Selene had trouble following the movement.

"Last entry. The one for today." Selene told him.

To her surprise, Kanda flipped the book open and read the latest entry. His expression never changed.

"You're seeing people's auras." He said eventually.

"That mist is people's auras?" Selene looked hard at him, slightly skeptic.

"Yes." Kanda met her gaze evenly. "And it is possible to work your body to complete exhaustion, but I wouldn't advise it."

He handed her journal back to her. Selene took it, shivering slightly as her fingers brushed his.

"As for the battle." Kanda continued. "The Tiedoll unit's mission is to get in, get the kid, and get out. Don't worry too much about it."

"Thanks, for everything. You've really helped me." Selene said.

A slight smile pulled at her comrade's lips.

"Just don't forget what I taught you."

"You doubt your mad teaching skills?" Selene asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kanda gave his usual "che". His aura suddenly brightened.

"Yu and Selene, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Someone started singing below them.

Both exorcists looked down. Lavi grinned up at them, getting ready to begin the next verse of the song. Kanda pounced, Mugen drawn.

"I told you not to use that name!"

Lavi took off, sprinting away. Selene grinned; Lavi always seemed to bring out the worst in Kanda and the best in everyone else. She jumped down, starting after the boys. When she found them, Lavi was hiding behind Allen and Lenalee was holding Kanda back. Well, she was actually standing in front of him with a glare that would have made Komui drop dead. Selene bit back a laugh.

"Baka usagi, I'll kill you!" Kanda hissed at the redhead.

"Come on, Yu. You're over-reacting." Lavi said, peeking over Allen's shoulder.

He caught sight of Selene.

"See, all you need to do is ask Selene. She agrees with me. Right, Selene?" he asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, Lavi. But you asked for it" the girl smiled sweetly. "But Kanda can't kill you right now. We need you to fight. And what would Bookman do without his apprentice?"

As if he had heard his name, the old man suddenly appeared. He grabbed his charge by the collar and began to drag him away.

"Idiot boy. Always playing games…" the old man muttered.

When Selene got over her puzzlement and turned back to the other three, Kanda was stalking off. Lenalee and Allen both came over to greet Selene and ask her about the trip.

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who's stayed with me throughout the entire story. and thanks for all the reveiws, it means a lot to know when your work's been appreciated! I can promise fluff in the next chap (I mean, look at the title) LOL. Enjoy!**


	20. First Kiss

The next morning, Selene woke up to find that Lenalee had already left the tent. Selene's belongings were stacked neatly against on wall and her sword was laid by her mat.

_She cleaned the tent?_ Selene thought groggily. _What has Komui been doing to her?_

The young woman dug and brush out of her pack and began to comb through her long, copper hair. As she did so, she realized that it would be best to tie her hair back for the battle. She needed to be as unhindered as possible, and her long hair would only blow into her vision and cause problems. Putting the brush down, she pulled out one of Aerial's hair ribbons. The little girl had always been embroidering something when they had lived at home. This ribbon had **Best Big Sister** embroidered on a pink background.

Selene began to brush her hair back so that she could tie it up. Suddenly, someone took the ribbon from her and began to do the job themselves. Selene smelled lotus flowers.

_Kanda?_ She wondered.

His quick, agile fingers had finished long before she ever would have.

Selene turned to thank him, but something in his eyes stopped her. He leaned closer, his face now centimeters from hers.

_He's going to kiss me!_ Selene realized.

His lips crushed hers. Selene felt his strong arms encircle her, holding her to him. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands limply rested on his chest. Selene's small whimper was answered by a low growl. His tongue swept her mouth. She trembled against him, unsure in the passion of his sudden onslaught. His kiss was rough, strong, and passionate. She made a feeble attempt to return it, but it was drowned out. She just sat there, hoping it wouldn't end.

He drew away. There was a small gust of sweet air. Selene opened her eyes. He was gone. Her heart fluttered wildly. She had always wondered what her first kiss would be like, who it would be with, where it would be. Kanda had smelled of lotus flowers and tasted of them too. Selene fell overwhelmed. One question echoed through her mind: _Why?_

* * *

The generals had finally come up with a plan of attack. The exorcists gathered to one side, the finders to the other. General Cloud relayed the plan. The Tiedoll unit was to complete their mission of rescuing Aerial. Meanwhile, the other groups would be trying to blow up most of Greenfield.

"The earl has turned the town into a temporary Akuma factory, until he can retake the ark or get a new one up and running." Cloud explained. "We're going to destroy as much as we need to. Each group will have two finders. They will carry the explosives necessary for the job. The others will stay here and monitor the situation. Is that clear enough for you?"

A shout went up. Everyone was eager to fight. Selene grinned in anticipation. Kanda's kiss was almost forgotten. Almost.

"Wait." Someone yelled. "What about the Noah?"

"We don't know how many are in the town. The exorcists will hold them off as the finders do their jobs." Cross stepped up. "Just leave it to us."

Bookman announced that he and Lavi would be part of the demolition mission. People began dividing up into their groups. Finally, the general's gave the order.

It was time.

* * *

**They were making out! LOL. I decided to humor you all and have him finally bust a move. *sigh* I hope you're all happy to know that I was bright red while writing this scene and waiting for Mugen to seperate my head from my body.**

**Selene: My first kiss...is with him?**

**Me: Just be happy it was with the guy you like and not someone else.**

**Kanda:...no comment**

**Me: You whimp! I'm taking the time to write this story and you aren't even gonna comment!**

**Kanda: No**

**Selene: *blushes* Why? why did he kiss me!**

**Me: I don't know. Ask lover boy. **

**Kanda: what did you call me? *draws Mugen***

**Me: Crap. **

**Selene: *holds Kanda back* You can't kill the author!**

**Kanda: Why not?**

**Me: Cuz then everyone will just have to assume that after the battle you two eloped and had five kids**

**Selene: ...Why five?**

**Me: Why not?**

**Kanda:...eloped? **

**Me: I could have said something else but I took mercy on you! Be grateful!**

**Komui: Oh my...**

**Me: NOO! IT'S JUST AS BAD AS CYRIL! **

**Komui: that was uncalled for! :(**

**Me: *hides behind Selene***

**Selene: *sigh* Reveiw please!**


	21. Rescue

Selene crept through the alleyway. Akuma swarmed the town, but none of the Black Order's troops had been spotted. The exorcists moved swiftly and silently. Finally, they came to the center of town.

This is too easy. Selene thought.

A pit of uneasiness was growing in the pit of her stomach. Akuma had flown right over them. There was no way none of the demons had smelled them. A movement caught her eye…

Blood spurted.

The finder didn't have time to cry out as the blood-virus overcame him.

"It's a trap!" Selene yelled.

The rest of her teammates were already in action. Mugen slashed with blinding speed. Marie's strings caught and killed Akuma. Anduin's blue fire cut through the air time and time again. Tiedoll's innocence created a giant that swept its huge arm through the swarm, demolishing Akuma. Chaoji quickly disappeared as he jumped onto an Akuma.

Selene ran for the town hall. Bullets rained down around her. Suddenly, an umbrella flew at her. Selene cut it from the air.

"Ow, lero!" it cried.

"Oh, what did you do that for?" a female voice whined. "The earl won't be happy if Lero gets hurt."

Selene looked up to see a girl standing in the street ahead of her. The girl wore a white blouse and striped leggings. Her golden eyes shined sweetly in the light of the sun and the seven stigmata were displayed clearly on her forehead.

The umbrella hopped up and flew to her hand.

"I was just gonna take you to your sister." The Noah girl shrugged. "But if you don't want her back, she's been a great playmate."

Selene growled.

"Where is she?"

"Inside with uncle Tyki. But I'm supposed to test some theory of his, so…" the girl snapped her fingers.

Akuma swarmed around Selene. She smiled grimly as her grip on Anduin tightened.

"Rose Thorns!"

A fair number of Akuma exploded. Selene leapt out of the smoke, sword blazing. Her features were contorted into an expression of fury. Her blade cut and slashed. Finally the Akuma that the Noah girl had set upon her were gone.

Selene smiled slightly as her injuries healed.

The Noah girl looked thoughtful.

"You really did recover. Hmmm…" she mused for a moment.

Selene attacked.

Her blade sliced through the girl with ease. To the female exorcist's horror, the girl began to laugh.

"You can't kill me. Stupid exorcist. Well, I guess now I have an excuse to go see Allen."

The umbrella flew off as the girl's body disintegrated.

Selene scowled.

She had come to a crossroads. She could both go inside the building, and believe the Noah; or she could stay outside and fight.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Kanda yelled at her.

He was a few yards from her. Blood was splattered on his clothes and face. More and more Akuma flocked to their position by the second.

Selene nodded and sprinted for the door. She burst through it with a crash. The second exorcist slowed to a walk, her senses on high-alert. It was nearly completely dark inside. Selene glanced around.

Footsteps suddenly echoed out of the darkness. Anduin flashed up. A maid came into view. She seemed perfectly normal, except for the pentacle on her forehead.

"Lord Mikk is expecting you. Now if you'll please follow me." She said pleasantly.

The exorcist complied. She followed the Akuma-maid through dark hallway after dark hallway.

They finally came to a set of stairs. The maid stopped.

"Just go up these stairs." She said.

Selene crept up the stairs. At the top was a door. She emerged through the door and had to shield her eyes against the sudden sunlight. There was a greenhouse garden on the roof of the town hall. Beautiful flowers were everywhere. Aromas and colors threatened to overrun the senses. Selene looked toward the back of the greenhouse. At a large, round table sat two people. Selene would have recognized Aerial's blond head anywhere. Next to her sat a man.

He smiled when he caught sight of Selene.

"Ah, miss Thandof. Thank you for joining us. If you would take a seat." Tyki Mikk said politely.

He wore the same clothes that Selene had first seen him in. His hair was pinned away from his face, displaying the stigmata. His charming smile would have melted most women's hearts, but Selene remained unaffected.

She warily took a seat at the table, playing along with whatever the Noah was planning. His gold eyes were cunning but unreadable. Aerial stared at Selene, trying to convey something.

Selene focused on the little girl's colors. They shown with fear mixed with anxiety and frustration. She was annoyed with something.

_I'm about to spring the trap and she knows it._ Selene thought.

"I've made it here, alive. She's supposed to be returned, unharmed, while we talk." Selene had kept a calm demeanor during their first encounter. She had abandoned that now.

"Hm, yes. I suppose it's time for her to be released. Go on, child."

Aerial stood and ran around the table to grip Selene's hand. She tugged at it, wanting to go.

"Not yet, squirt. I've got some business to finish up." Selene's eyes never left Tyki.

He smiled.

"Straightforward I see. Well then, I shall humor you. My proposal is that you hand over both the sword and the flute, and I let you leave. If not, however, things shall become most unpleasant." He leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers forming a steeple.

Selene's mind worked quickly.

He would destroy the innocence. Aerial would live, but the destruction of Anduin could potentially drive Selene insane. On the other hand, the worst thing he could do is attack them…

"Hmm, I'm not usually one for split-second decisions…" she began, "But, I'll make an exception."

Before surprise could register on the Noah's face, Selene had Aerial on her back and was running for the door into the house. They burst through it. Running past the Akuma maid, who promptly burst from her skin and chased after them.

Selene had chosen to go through the house because of the closed hallways. Only a few Akuma could attack at a time. Outside, they could be swarmed. Selene would recover from the blood-virus, but Aerial wouldn't.

The older girl dug Aerial's little wooden flute from her pocket and handed it to the girl.

"Here, do your thing." She said.

The girl blew a few quick notes. There were some satisfactory explosions as the Akuma still in human form heard the music. The one chasing them was having too much trouble squeezing through the hallways to shoot, and Aerial wasn't powerful enough with her innocence to destroy it. The little girl kept playing as Selene kept running. The elder took roundabout ways and doubled back, just in case Tyki Mikk was using his Noah abilities.

They finally broke into the sunlight. The Tiedoll unit was still fighting. The general stood in an area that seemed to be shielded by four trees. From those trees grew a huge, white figure. It killed the Akuma by the dozens. A clear path was open from Selene to his position.

"Get to the General." Selene ordered Aerial, putting the girl on her feet.

The little girl was soon under his protection, playing a song that would bolster her allies. Selene smiled in relief. Her joy was short-lived however.

* * *

I wrote this like two months ago, but I've been really busy since school started and haven't had time to post. Here is is, anyway.


	22. Ending the Battle

"Such a killjoy." Tyki said from behind her. "You exorcists take things much too seriously."

Selene spun, Anduin springing to her hand.

"Oh, on the contrary. I'm having quite a bit of fun." She said, grinning.

The Noah's mouth twisted downward in a frown. Then his light expression reappeared.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ruin it for you."

Selene barely brought Anduin up in time as Tyki suddenly appeared in front of her. His face was stretched into a maniac grin. His voice became a low growl.

"You'll die today, exorcist."

Dark Matter sprang from his other hand and he swiped at her. Selene dodged, spinning to the side. One of the things Kanda had worked on with her was fighting an opponent with two blades.

The two clashed again, creating a loud boom and a flash of light. Anduin's blue fire clashed with the purple of the Dark Matter. They strained for a moment, both trying to gain the upper hand. Selene knew she couldn't hold out much longer against Tyki's Noah strength. She threw him back with a sudden jerk. The two of them now stood at opposite ends of the town square, facing off. They suddenly ran at each other, meeting in the middle to exchange furious blows. Selene hissed as one strike penetrated her defenses. Dark Matter hurt much more than Akuma blood-bullets. Blood dripped from a gash in her arm, the wound sizzling as her body fought to expel the infected fluid.

From the other side of the square, Tyki smiled slightly.

"It seems that you aren't as good as your friend." He nodded toward where Kanda still battled.

"Of course not. I've only been an exorcist for a couple weeks." Selene acted casual despite the pain.

The Noah smirked. He saw through her act.

Selene decided it was time to use one of Anduin's abilities. Zhu's voice came back to her, from the time they had talked at the Asia Branch.

"Use this ability sparingly. It is powerful, and it could cause much destruction."

Selene tightened her grip on the hilt of her blade. Tyki was charging. Closer, just a bit closer…

"Holy Fire!" she cried, slicing the air six times.

Her opponent stopped short as fire appeared on his body. Flames in the shape of a rose appeared on his head, chest, and limbs. His eyes widened momentarily. His teeth clenched at the burning pain. The roses burned out after a few moments, leaving blackened wounds.

Tyki glared at her, his dark hair falling over his face.

"That's how you want to play this little game, eh?" he asked, his voice a low growl. "Suit yourself."

Selene scowled at him.

_What on earth is he…!_ Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as blackness enveloped her.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. Anduin's fire slowly flickered out. Something from Tyki's profile flickered back to her:

_Capable of creating vacuums around victims. Proved to be fatal if not escaped._

Selene gasped for air, but none was forthcoming. She saw light coming toward her. Tyki had entered the vacuum, using his Noah power.

"I would like to see how well your crushed lungs would heal, but…" he looked down at her with a haughty expression. "I do believe that women should die elegantly, without struggle. So I'll end it for you."

He drew back his hand, fingers straight. He was going to stop her heart. Selene struggled against the vacuum, unable to get away.

Suddenly, a huge hand came down between them. General Tiedoll was using his innocence to try and save her.

Tyki stumbled back, he could easily go around, but he was taking his time. Selene felt a horrible pain in her chest; breathing became harder, if possible. One of her lungs had collapsed.

_I'm dying. I failed, again. I'll just be another name in Bookman's books._ She thought.

Selene's vision was beginning to fade.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Selene, and she could breathe again. Anduin glowed in her hand. In the reflection on its blade, she saw Aerial. The little girl was standing with general Tiedoll. Both exorcists had their heads bowed in prayer.

"**They pray for you**". A voice said.

Selene looked around. No one was there.

"**I am always here. I am everywhere. In all my creations.**" The father-like voice said.

"Who are you?" Selene whispered.

"**I am that I am. I am the creator. I am the Word**." The voice replied.

"You're God?"

"**Yes. And I will not allow death to take you. Your purpose on this earth is not yet fulfilled**." The light brightened even more. "**Go. Save those who were created in my image**."

The light faded and only Anduin's blue fire remained. It brightened and the flame turned from blue to brilliant white. Selene felt power course through her as the hilt changed. Instead of a phoenix, was a cross. The blade went from black to white. Selene gasped. Gold writing appeared on the blade.

When the lights finally faded, Selene saw that the vacuum was gone.

_And to think that I doubted God exists_. Selene thought. _Thank you, Lord_.

Tyki stood a few yards away, a look of surprise stamped across his features. Selene smirked.

"You forgot." She said, gripping Anduin. "I'm a soldier of God."

She charged. The Noah barely brought the Dark Matter up in time as Anduin clashed into it. Selene fought furiously.

"How the heck did you escape?" Tyki growled. "There is no way you destroyed that vacuum."

"I didn't. God did." Selene threw the Noah back. "And to think, I questioned his existence. Funny how things work out."

Tyki released a blast of Dark Matter. Selene knocked it away with a swipe of Anduin.

The Noah was becoming unnerved. His breathing was labored and his muscles shook.

Selene decided to press her advantage. She lunged. Tyki used his ability to walk on air.

"We'll meet again, exorcist."

Selene watched as he quickly floated away.

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Selene! Selene, are you okay?" Aerial suddenly grabbed her jacket, tugging at it with a worried look.

"I'm fine. Thanks for praying for me."

"How did you know me and General Tiedoll were praying?"

"When I was in there, God came to me. He told me that I couldn't die because my purpose wasn't fulfilled." Selene kneeled so she was at eye-level with Aerial.

"Jesus told me that you were coming when I was in there." Aerial pointed to the center building, just as it exploded.

Selene hugged her sister and cried.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I had to play with that mean girl, Road. She made me dress up and play with dolls. She didn't even care that I don't like dolls."

This got a chorus of laughs. The others had finished their missions as well.

"Selene, what happened to your sword?" Aerial picked up the white blade from where it lay on the ground.

Selene took it.

"I don't know. I saw it change, then the vacuum was gone." She sheathed it. "We can talk about it later."

The group of exorcists moved out. They were all headed for the same town where a portal to the ark was located.

* * *

Anduin evolved, Aerial is saved, Selene realizes she was stupid to doubt God's existance.

Promised romance in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'll never go into anything M rated as it's just lime (smexalicious lime!) LOL


	23. Of arguments and love confessions

Selene watched as Aerial slept soundly next to her in the train car. The little girl's head leaned against the wall and her mouth hung open as she snored softly.

Kanda sat across from the two staring moodily out the window. His onyx eyes were as unreadable as ever.

"Why didn't you join Marie and General Tiedoll?" Selene asked.

He glanced at her.

"You two are quieter."

Selene's brow furrowed at that. Aerial had barely spoken a word since she had been rescued. Normally the little girl would have been a chatterbox, but now…

"That's not a good thing." Selene murmured.

"Why not?" Kanda looked at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not…normal for her."

"She was kidnapped by the Noah. What did you expect?" Kanda's dark eyes searched her face.

"What did they do to her, Kanda?" Selene asked, "What horrors did she experience or witness while she was there? It's only been about a week since she was taken, and they've made her…older. They forced her to grow up."

The swordsman looked at her for a moment, studying her emotions. Grief, confusion, loss, and, strangely enough, a bit of relief. Relief that he was there to talk to her. He blinked, unsure of what to do with this information.

Selene always seemed to bring out the best in him. She made him drop his guard and reveal the side of himself that most people had never seen. His emotions became more difficult to control, and, sometimes, all he wanted to do was to hold her and comfort her. He tried to understand her. She had been raised as a normal child, he as an exorcist. He forced himself to see things the way she did.

He looked into her eyes.

"I don't know what they did to her, or what she saw." He said, "But as for growing up, the war would have eventually forced her to do so sooner or later."

Selene looked at him tiredly, a small smile causing her lips to quirk.

"I suppose so." She sighed, pushing a stray lock from her eyes.

Aerial suddenly woke with a start, her eyes wide.

"No! Don't kill him!" she shrieked.

"Aerial! Aerial, you're fine, I'm here." Selene caught the little girl's hands.

"Selene?" Aerial blinked at her, then glanced around fearfully.

After assuring herself she was safe, she sat back.

"I dreamed about what they did to that man." She whispered.

Selene glanced at Kanda and found him pulling the shades of the windows.

"What did they do to that man?" she asked softly.

"Road brought a finder in; after she had put me in a dress and makeup, like a doll. Then she made me watch her hurt him. She stuck him with her candles, and after he died, she gave him to the Akuma. Tyki Mikk got really mad at her and made her promise not to do that again. But she already did it…" Aerial sobbed.

Selene held her little sister and rocked her back and forth, making shushing noises. The little girl finally fell asleep again. Selene laid her back against the window, looking at her sadly.

"That answers one question." Kanda said dryly.

Selene spun on him her face alight with anger.

"I can't believe you! I worked so hard to keep her from seeing the more brutal side of this war! I tried to keep her from seeing the innocent who suffered!"

"Wars have casualties, Selene." Kanda growled in answer. "She's a soldier; she would have eventually seen something like that."

"She's a little girl! Not a warrior." By this time Selene was in tears.

She cried for a few moments before forcing herself to stop. There was silence in the cabin for a while.

"Kanda?"

The exorcist turned his gaze back to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you: why did you kiss me?" Selene's cheeks burned as a blush crept onto them.

"I wasn't aware there was more than one reason to kiss someone." He replied dryly.

The blush deepened.

"So you really like me…in that way?"

"Yes."

Cobalt eyes wandered over the girl across the cabin. Her hair was falling down from its tie and her cheeks were flushed. She looked shyly away. Her colors burned with the shades of embarrassment, love, and a bit of fear.

"You're afraid. Why?" the swordsman asked.

"Because, you stole my first kiss and I've never liked anyone like this before…"

Kanda watched her carefully. He caught her wrist and gently pulled her to sit next to him.

"I stole your fist kiss?" he whispered, his eyes softer than Selene had ever seen them. "Then why don't I steal your second?"

Selene's breathing spiked. One of Kanda's hands moved to the back of her neck and the other took the small of her back. Selene let her hands rest on his chest as his lips took hers again. He was a bit gentler this time, but was still dominant. His tongue licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. Selene parted her lips to let him in, moaning when he entered. His tongue moved slowly through her mouth, exploring it. His fingers deftly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt and one hand moved side the left side of her collar and her tank-top and bra straps, baring her pale shoulder. Selene gasped when his lips left hers and moved along her jaw to her ear. She moaned again when his teeth grazed her earlobe, causing a slight chuckled to leave his lips. His nose trailed down her neck to her throat. His tongue flicked against her bare skin. Selene was vaguely aware that he had her pressed against the wall of the cabin. He moved farther down to where her neck met her shoulder and kissed the spot gently before beginning to nibble and suck. Selene winced at first, but then she pulled his hair loose of its tie and gasped as it fell against her bare skin. The young man raised his head and smirked. Silky, black locks dusted her bare shoulder as Kanda looked down at her. His long fingers brushed the spot his lips had just left. Selene glanced down to see a bruise. Her cheeks reddened again. Nimble fingers pulled her hair down. Copper against black gleamed in the light of the small lantern that lit the cabin.

Selene glanced through the window. The sun had set. She stood and drew the shades before blowing out the lantern. Now the only light that shined was through the cracks in the blinds facing the hall. Selene turned to find Kanda locking the door. They sat down at the same time, facing each other.

"Does that prove what I said?" Kanda asked.

Selene smiled softly.

"Yes."

Even in the dim light, she could still see his smirk.

"Good. Now it's your turn. You said you felt the same way. Prove it." He challenged.

The female exorcist blushed again before taking a deep breath. She slid down the bench to him. Her fingers slowly undid the buttons of this shirt, starting at the bottom first. She teasingly drew her fingernails lightly up his chest, getting a satisfying spike of his heart rate in return. Her hands splayed against his chest and her lips nuzzled just under his jaw. She keeled on the seat, straddling his lap while facing him. He gave a very soft groan.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Selene?" he asked.

Selene laughed softly. She wasn't really; she was just following what her mind told her to do.

"No, Kanda. I'm not trying to seduce you. It's your own fault if you're being seduced." She chuckled.

Her hands slid over his shoulders and she leaned in. She heard his breathing become harsher.

"I most defiantly feel this way about you." Selene whispered.

She found his lips and kissed him. He let her, even though she sensed that it was taking great self-control not to just sweep her away again. She slowly drew her tongue across his lower lip, and heard him growl slightly. His lips parted and she hesitantly began to explore. His tongue twined with hers and she felt his hands take her hips. Her fingers trailed back down his chest to his hard abs. She drew one finger down them, wondering at the training he had done to get to this stage of fitness. When her finger reached the waistline of his pants, she drew it back up to his chest. Splaying her hand, she broke away with a small gasp.

His onyx eyes shined in the sparse light. Across the cabin, Aerial snored, completely oblivious to her wishes being fulfilled.

Kanda lay back, resting against the wall of the cabin. He pulled Selene down so that she was cradled against him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"So you really…love me?" Selene asked.

The idea frightened her. She knew that most of the young men in her village had been driven by a lust for her pretty features and hard work. To be actually loved by such a strong man…the thought made her tremble.

"If I said no, you would just discern whether or not I'm lying from my aura." He said.

His hand stroked her copped hair gently. Everything he did with her was gentle. Even in sparring, he had never used his full strength.

Selene looked at his colors. He was right. At the moment, his carefully controlled emotions were under a layer of love instead of anger. She sensed his want to protect her, even from himself.

She furrowed her eyebrows. If he loved her, why would he hurt her?

"Kanda? Why must you protect me from yourself?" she asked.

She heard the slight chuckle in his chest.

"Thandof, you can't really be that naïve. I may be an exorcist, but I'm still a man." He answered softly.

"Oh." Selene blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're not doing anything. Why do you think I was controlling myself so carefully when you _weren't_ seducing me?"

"I just thought you were giving me a chance." Selene said wryly.

His long fingers twined with hers and he squeezed her hand.

"That too."

After a few moments, Selene had another question.

"Why do you only show this side of your personality to me and not the others too? No offense."

"None taken. First off, the others annoy me. Second , I don't love any of them. Third, every time I'm around you, it seems like you're too fragile to be angry at." The male exorcist answered.

"I'm fragile?" Selene asked incredulously.

"You have no idea."

Selene rested her head on his chest and sighed, listening to his heartbeat. She thought back to the first time she had thought about Kanda in a romantic way. It had been one and a half weeks before. She had seen him in the training room and had wondered what it would feel like to be held by those strong arms.

She sat up, moving so that her lips were just barely touching his ear.

"I love you," she whispered, stroking his hair, "I want to be with you. I want to be yours. But I also need to promise me something."

"Is that so?" he asked.

Selene nodded.

"Promise that you won't steal anything but my kisses. There are some things that I'm not ready to give." She whispered.

"Of course. If you'll promise the same thing."

Selene was surprised.

"I promise you." She whispered.

With that she tried to slip away, but his fingers caught her wrist.

"Then be with me." He murmured, gently touching the bruise on her neck, "I've already marked you."

He kissed her sweetly once more before lying down with her body cradled against his once again.

Selene woke up some time later to find that it was still night outside. Kanda sat close to the window watching out the glass. Selene looked over to find Aerial and saw that she was gone.

"Where's my sister?" she sat up in near panic.

Kanda placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She got scared and didn't want to wake you up. She went across the hall to general Teidoll's cabin." He said, drawing her close.

Selene sighed in relief. Then she broke away. Kanda gave her a reproachful look, and made a grab for her wrist. She stepped away quickly.

"Hold on. It's hot in here," she said quietly, "I'm not going to run off."

She took off her over shirt and dropped it next to her bag. Her arms, stomach, and part of her upper chest were bare. She gasped slightly when his arms twined around her waist from behind. She turned to face him, not breaking the circle of his arms.

"So are we officially a couple, or is this a forbidden romance?" Selene asked.

"I would rather it not leak out at first. Perhaps later on, we can 'officially' be a couple." He answered.

Selene noticed that his shirt was completely off.

"Since we're both awake," she slowly suggested, "should we continue where we left off?"

She saw his lips quirk. He sighed, sitting down and pulling her onto his lap.

"Sure, Thandof."

"Do you want to know anything about me?" Selene asked.

In fact, he did. Soon he had her telling him about the past nine years of her life. She finished with the day she had met him.

"I must have seemed pretty weak, lying there in a pool of my own blood." She said.

"A little. I thought you were just some armature who couldn't use their innocence and had suffered for it." Kanda said.

"What did you think when you saw the tattoo?"

"That I was being revisited by ghosts of my past."

"Oh. About that. I have to tell you something that may affect our future…" she told him about the memory in which he and Alma had been featured.

"With all the stuff that they've been digging up about us, they may try to force us to…" she finished, blushing.

Kanda was silent for a moment.

"I won't take you against your will." He said, looking down at her, "I promised, didn't I?"

Selene smiled at him.

"You did," She put one hand on his cheek, "thank you."

He took her hand in his own and leaned closer. His forehead touched hers. His dark eyes watched her topaz one's intently.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

* * *

I was half-asleep (and strung out on pain meds) when I wrote this. It's a good time to write romance cuz you don't feel as stupid during the kissing scenes. LOL. This is the best sappy romance I could write without being scarred.

Kanda: 'Why don't I steal your second one?' What kind of a crappy line is that?

Me: Shut up, ya freaker! I'm rather proud of myself.

Selene: ...I'm rather embarressed...

Me: heh,heh. At least you didn't elope and have five kids.

Aerial: Selene and Kanda had five kids?

Selene/Kanda: NO!

Me: *bursts out laughing*

Aerial: Oh. *is disappointed*

Me: *keeps laughing*

Selene: *is trying to keep Kanda from killing me*

Aerial: Oh well. Reveiw, everyone! *sweet smile*


	24. True Love

Morning found the couple sleeping softly together. Aerial knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she peeked through a crack in the blinds. With a gasp she suddenly jumped away, cheeks flaring.

"Selene and Kanda…really?" she was so excited, "He's perfect for her! And she's been making puppy eyes at him for over a week. And then, of course, he kept watching her... oh this is perfect!"

She ran back into the cabin where General Tiedoll had allowed her to stay with him. The man was looking out the window, his sketchpad ready for use.

"General!" Aerial cried, "Come see! Come see! Selene and Kanda, they're together!"

This, of course, caught the General's attention. The two of them ran over to the door. The General smiled when he caught sight of his two 'children' through the shades.

"This will make a beautiful picture," He said.

"I'll go get Lavi!" Aerial crowed.

"No, young daughter. I do not think your sister would appreciate anyone else intruding on their privacy." Tiedoll stopped the little girl.

"Oh. I get it. If a bunch of people find out, they'll be embarrassed." Aerial said.

She sat quietly by as Tiedoll sketched the two in the cabin.

Selene and Kanda woke at the same time. The young woman lifted her head from her male partner's chest and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said softly.

His eyes met hers and he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good morning."

Selene slipped away from him to put her over-shirt and jacket back on. She buckled on Anduin. When she turned around, she found Kanda watching her.

"What?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I was half hoping you would be changing completely," He smirked.

"Don't start acting like Lavi," Selene said in fake exasperation.

She gave a startled gasp as she was forced onto the seat. Kanda leaned over her, his eyes flashing. At first, Selene was afraid she'd angered him, then she saw that his smirk was still in place. She shivered. It made him appear most delightfully evil.

"I wouldn't have done anything that _baka usagi _would've," He said softly, "Maybe stolen another kiss."

"That can grow to be a bad habit," Selene whispered back, "Bad things come of bad habits."

His smirk widened into the first smile she'd ever seen on his face. It frightened her and at the same time thrilled her.

"I'll take my chances," his lips whispered against hers.

Selene closed the small distance, pressing her lips to his. He pulled her to her feet and held her closely. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tasted his now-familiar flavor. After a moment, the two parted and Kanda put his shirt and uniform back on.

When the couple stepped into the hall, they found Aerial seated against the door across from them, grinning from ear to ear. She suddenly sprang to her feet and hugged Kanda.

"What the heck?" he tried to push her away.

"I saw you kissing! I'm so happy! I knew you two would end up together!"

She finally released the young man and hugged Selene.

"I told you so! You guys are so cute together! General Tiedoll made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not Lavi!"

"Then I owe the General my thanks." Selene muttered.

Kanda looked just about ready to beat Aerial's head against the wall.

The General had opened the door of his cabin when he heard Aerial talking.

"You are most welcome, my dear. I thought that you would like to keep it a secret. And it would be best not to give Yu an excuse to kill the young bookman," Tiedoll smiled.

Selene grinned as well. Kanda growled.

Selene was suddenly tackled by said ecstatic red-head.

"You didn't say 'hello' before the mission!" he said, pulling Selene back to her feet.

Kanda was giving Lavi the death glare, which the Bookman jr. ignored completely.

"Sorry, I was stressed, and then Bookman dragged you off, and Kanda tried to kill you..." Selene shrugged.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Che,"

Selene was amazed at how different he was when around Lavi.

_He must really annoy him,_ she thought.

Lavi gave her a peck on the cheek.

"But still, big brothers get higher priority,"

"Since when are we related?" Selene laughed.

Lavi grinned.

"We don't have to be, if you don't want us to, honey," he pulled her closer in a comically seductive fashion.

"Woah, there. I'm spoken for," Selene disengaged herself from him.

"Really? By who?" Lavi asked, one eyebrow quirked skepictally.

Selene was careful not to glance at Kanda.

"By someone very special, who I love very much,"

Lavi nodded slowly, obviously still in disbelief.

"It's Krory isn't it. You finally got him to come out of denial about Elliade," he said, abviously joking.

"Wha...?" Selene furrowed her brow, what was he talking about?

"Okay, never mind, But I will find out who it is. And when I do, I'll congradulate him thouroughly,"

The other three exorcists had slipped away during the conversation.

"Really?"

"Of course. Selene, you're a wonderful girl that any worthwhile guy would take notice of. Not to sound weird, but you're worth the risk any day," Lavi smiled softly, "If I wasn't a Bookman, I wish I would've beaten your special guy to the draw,"

Selene almost cried. She hugged her friend tightly.

"Thanks so much, Lavi. I love you too,"

"I know," the Bookman jr. said, hugging her back.

* * *

Ah, sorry it took me so long to post. Sophmore year has been super busy! Who knew with a small school like mine! Anyway, hope you like this one, I have a bit more that I'll post within a week (PROMISE)

Kanda: 'Bout time

Me: Wait, you actually care

Kanda: Che, course not. It's just that now the stupid rabbit will quit bugging me about the next chapter

Lavi: *reading avidly in corner*

Me: Hey, Lavi, how is it so far?

Lavi: I actually have dialouge in this one!


	25. Farewells and Impeding Danger

Three months after Aerial's rescue, Selene and Kanda had been teamed up and sent on a mission to find innocence in a small town on the coast of Ireland. The two exorcists had been fighting akuma for days and hadn't found a trace of innocence.

"This mission is turning out to be a real pain in the neck," Selene said.

"It was to begin with," Kanda stared out the window of the inn room they were sharing.

It was raining, again. The downpour seemed to keep the akuma inside, but as soon as it ended, they would pounce.

Selene sighed.

"It's boring sitting around and doing nothing," she murmured.

Suddenly, Kanda was almost nose to nose with her.

"It doesn't have to be boring," he purred.

His long fingers twined with hers and his sweet scent clouded her senses.

Selene fought the urge to simply give in.

"We agreed not to do _that_," she said.

Kanda smirked.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind,"

He suddenly pulled her to him in one swift movement.

"Remember the Christmas," Kanda winced as he said it and practically spat the next word, "dance that Komui planned?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know how to dance?"

Selene blushed.

"No,"

Kanda looked very uncomfortable.

"I could teach you..."

"_You _know how to dance?"

He glared at her.

"Tiedoll made me learn," he growled.

The female exorcist winced. She didn't like to make him angry. Luckily, Selene knew how to calm him down. It always worked. Playing on his emotions.

She put one hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit in one of the chairs. Then she curled up on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to teach me, if you don't want to. We don't have to go,"

"Tiedoll's making us..."

"Still, who says we can't skip out?"

"I do," a voice sang.

Selene's golum was hovering above them.

"Komui," Kanda growled.

Selene smiled slightly as the sound reverberated in his chest, making it loud in her ear.

"I have no idea what you two are talking about, but you are not skipping out on anything that General Tiedoll has approved," Komui continued throught the golum.

"Sure thing, Chief," Selene said, earning herself a tight sqeeze and a glare.

"What do you want, Komui?" Kanda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Since you two are having so much trouble, I'm sending Allen and Lavi over to help you out. I also wanted to warn you that there's been some Noah activity in your area,"

"Lovely," Selene muttered, "Tyki's come to flirt again,"

"Why are you sending both of them?" Kanda's voice was carefully controlled.

"I was getting to that. You have another mission. Report back to HQ and we'll team you up with your partener. One of our newbies,"

"Komui..." Kanda growled.

"Well, that's all folks. Happy hunting, you two lovebirds,"

The golum fluttered back down to its spot on Selene's bed.

Kanda continued to sputter and growl to himself.

"Kanda?" Selene's voice was surprisingly small.

Kanda instinctivly held her closer, his anger forgotten.

"Yeah?"

"What if I don't win this time?"

Kanda didn't answer for a moement.

"We don't even know if it's Mikk we're up against..."

"He's hunting me, Kanda. He has been for a while,"

"...What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd freak out. He's had the teez tailing me for at least three weeks now. It'll be him, and he won't be out to kill me. Mikk doesn't take that kind of revenge, he's too proud. I hurt his pride and, on top of that, I _interest _him,"

Kanda didn't answer for a moment.

"If that Noah lays a hand on you, I'll make sure he loses it,"

Selene seemed to relax in the warm circle of her lover's arms.

"I love you, Kanda,"

"Love you too, kid,"

"You can't...call...me a...kid," Selene argued weakly before falling asleep

XXX

Tyki frowned as one of his purple teez fluttered to land on his outstretched hand. From what he had deciphered, the two exorcists he was tailing were some sort of couple. It would be difficult to kidnap Selene with her angry boyfriend hanging around. But he would have her. All that needed to be done to strip her of her rank of exorcist, was to destroy her innocence.

Tyki then grinned and flicked his finger, sending the teez away. He would have her, and and when he did, he'd extract revenge. _His _way. He put a hand to his face as his dark side took over.

His way wasn't too evil...after all, he _was _the Noah of Pleasure.

XXX

Aerial looked up at Miranda.

"Miss Miranda?"

Miranda smiled at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Miranda chuckled.

"Of course,"

Aerial stood up from the library table and walked out of the room. Miranda was helping her study the History of the Black Order. It was an interesting subject, but it was getting so annoying after two hours of reading dusty old books. And Lavi had left the day before.

"You're not supposed to leave the library,"

Aerial turned to see a boy behind her. She shrugged.

"I gotta' pee," she said.

He shrugged back.

"Yeah, me too. They keep us in there way too long,"

The two of them walked along in silence for a few moments.

"Sooo...what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Aerial,"

"Oh, you're the redhead girl's sister,"

"Yup, that's Selene. What's your name?"

" I'm Timothy," the boy puffed out his chest, "I'm an exorcist,"

"Me too,"

Timothy deflated slightly.

"Oh, that's cool,"

There was more silence.

"Soooo...you wanna be friends?" Aerial asked, flashing her angelic smile.

Timothy blushed.

"S-sure," he said.

All the poor boy could think about was how a pretty girl had smiled at him. No pretty girls had ever done that in the orphanage. Of course, no one in the orphanage had been pretty.

Aerial sighed, a look of contentment on her face.

"That's good, well, I'll see you around," she walked through the door marked 'laidies'.

Timothy stared after her.

"Wow, she's cute," he said.

"But too young for you, dude," a hand patted the boy's head.

Joey the finder grinned down at him.

"Nu-uh, she's eight, I'm eleven, that's only three years!"

Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, but I get to act as Aerial's adoptive father when General Teidoll's not around, and dad says no way,"

Timothy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." he muttered, "She's still cute,"

Joey grinned as Timothy walked into the men's room, still muttering.

* * *

halejua! It's up!

Kanda: How long is this thing?

Me: *thinking hard* I don't know...untill I run out of genius?

Kanda: I'm going to go and impale myself on Mugen

Me: Oh come on Yu-chan

Kanda: *gkare* *draws sword*

Me: Gah! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!


	26. Until later, my love

Selene woke up to rays of clear sunlight. he was curled up against Kanda, her head on his bare chest. He was still asleep.

Selene sat up and watched his face. He looked so..._innocent _when he was asleep.

"Oh, you're so sweet sometimes," she whispered, smiling softly.

She reached up and gently stroked his smooth cheek. His hand snapped up to catch hers. One of his black eyes opened.

"I'm not sweet," he growled threateningly.

Selene grinned.

"Oh, really?"

There was a blur of movement.

"Yes, really," Kanda said from his place on top of Selene.

She looked up at him in surprise.

Selene opened her mouth to say something, but Kanda was too quick. He silenced her with a passionate kiss that left them both gasping.

"You're still sweet," Selene smirked.

Kanda glared.

"Che,"

Selene smiled.

There were a few moments of silence in which they simply looked into each other's eyes.

"I have to go today," Kanda finally said, looking down at her with his stoic expression.

"So?"

"So, you _baka_, I want something to keep you in mind while I'm gone," he growled.

"Hmmm..." Selene thought for a moment, "Let me up,"

Kanda complied and the girl jumped up and ran to her pack. She pulled out a red ribbon with her name embroidered in black. She held out her hand to him. Instead of taking it, he suddenly stood and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him tightly back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you were staying," she murmured.

"Me too, kid, me too,"

Selene sighed in contentment. Kanda's sweet lotus smell made her head spin. Her heart pounded as it always did when he was near.

A knock at the door caused the two to spring apart.

"Yuuu! Seleeene! Open the door!"

"_Baka Usagi_," Kanda growled.

Selene patted his shoulder before walking to the door.

A smiling Lavi and a tired-looking Allen stood in the hall.

"Hi, guys, come on in," Selene stepped back and let the two boys in.

She shut the door after them.

Kanda was yanking his jacket on and tying Mugen to his belt. He glared at the two newcomers. He grabbed his pack from where it sat next to Selene's and slung it over his shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Yu, old pal," Lavi waved, grinning.

"Che,"

Kanda slammed the door when he went out, rattling the frame.

Lavi sighed.

"Touchy as always,"

He looked up to see Selene giving him a dirty look.

"What?"

"Sometimes you are just...argh!" Selene threw her hands up in the air.

Lavi put his own hands up in a calming gesture.

"Whoa, calm down, I know Yu can put people in a bad mood, but you've spent a lot of time with him. I thought you'd be used to it,"

Selene sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was being overprotective again. Best to blame it on the mission's failures thus far.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm seriously stressed," it wasn't a lie, now that she thought about it, "We haven't found a speck of innocence, the akuma are everywhere, the noah are supposedly in the area, and Tyki..." she stopped, she wasn't supposed to say anything about Tyki.

Allen snapped up from where he had been lightly dozing on the bed.

"What about Tyki?"

Selene looked at the floor, her red hair falling to cover her face.

"He's hunting me," she said softly, "I didn't tell you guys because I knew you would worry,"

Allen facepalmed and Lavi groaned.

"That's exactly what he wants," the redhead said.

"We're your friends, you can't pull through alone. We're here to help you," Allen sounded so sincere, Selene almost cried.

"I'm sorry guys, I just, y'know..." she looked up at them.

Lavi was staring out the window, his brow furrowed. Allen smiled sleepily at her before laying back down.

Selene looked at the window as well. The rain was slowing.

She jumped up.

"Crap! The akuma will be out as soon as the rain stops," she said, quickly buckling on Anduin.

"I'll come too," Lavi took a step toward the door.

"No, I can handle the akuma. We need to spread out, search for the innocence more effectively,"

Lavi nodded before looking back at Allen, who was asleep again.

"Hey Allen, we'll get dinner right after this,"

Allen's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

"Alright, let's go," he said, standing.

Selene laughed as the three of them exited the room. It was good to be with friends again.

* * *

Short, yes, but be happy!


	27. Anduin

**Yes, I know, I'm a terrible person for never updating! *breaks down crying* But *sniffle* you will be pleased to know that Selene Thandof is drawing to a close. I am currently going through and editing for a repostage finale of the entire story. And it'll be better, because I'm fixing all the stupid mistakes that I just wanna slap myself for whenever I go back and reread the story. I should be finished by December (I've got stuff to do between now and then like church camp, college visits, and one more semester of school [I'm graduating early]). I'll graduate in December so I should have loads of free time after that.**

**Thank you for bearing with me and not hunting me down to stone me or something!**

* * *

Selene walked down an alley. The noise her feet made in the puddles was drowned out by the pouring rain. She looked up the side of a building, receiving a great deal of water in her face. The wall seemed to have plenty of handholds. She reached up and grabbed one of the stones that jutted out. Steadily, she began to climb. It was a slow process. The rain had made the walls slick and the handholds were difficult to reach. Before she became too tired, however, Selene reached the top.

To her surprise, as soon as her face cleared the edge of the roof, a hand moved into her line of vision. She followed the arm up to the shoulder and finally saw the face.

A man with curly dark hair grinned down at her. Thick glasses hid his eyes from her.

"C'mon up, girlie. What're you doing climbing a wall anyway?" he said making a motion with his head.

Selene hesitantly took his hand, and he pulled her up with ease.

She stood, withdrawing her hand from his.

"Thank you, sir but I would've been fine on my own," she said in a level tone.

Her every nerve was screaming not to trust him, and he seemed discomfortingly familliar. She looked at his clothes. White shirt, plastered to him with the rain. Black pants with a deck of perfectly dry cards chained to the pocket. Familliar, yet she couldn't place them...

He laughed.

"I'm sure you would, but it isn't good manners to let a lady do that," he replied.

Selene shifted uncomfortably. This man's lustful grin made her want to hit him. She could feel his eyes slowly raking her body as she stood in the rain.

"Please, sir, if you'll excuse me," Selene nodded and began to walk past him.

The man stepped in front of her, grin spreading.

"You're looking for something, right? Maybe I can help," he shrugged.

Selene fought the urge to give him a withering glare, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

_He's just a human with nothing better to do than bug me..._she told herself, _but that's no reason to endanger his life by letting him hunt for akuma._

Selene sighed, then she began to speak rather quickly.

"Maybe. I'm looking for my brother. He's got red hair, more red than mine, and stands about yea tall," Selene put her hand at about Lavi's height "He wears an eyepatch, but his other eye is green. He wears a headband, thinks it 'attracts the ladies', and he's a huge flirt,"

The man's eyebrows had risen over his glasses. He looked at her for a moment.

"I might have seen him," he said, his eyebrows going back down.

Selene sighed again, this time in relief.

"Where? Heading for the local bar?" she asking jokingly.

The man grinned again.

"Maybe," he offered his arm, "Well, shall we go, Miss Thandof?"

Shock coursed through Selene's body The man looked at her expectantly.

"I...I never told you my name," Selene said.

_The only one who calls me 'Miss Thandof' is..._

Selene's topaz eyes widened as the puzzle peices clicked into place.

"Tyki," she said, quickly backing away.

The man stared at her. From her angle, she could see his eyes through the glasses. Surprise was written all across his face. Then his smiled slowly returned.

"So, the jig is up," he said, dropping his arm.

Tyki threw back his head. Selene watched in fascinated horrer as the glasses passed through his head and clattered onto the roof. He slowly looked back at her, his skin turning grey and his eyes lightening to gold.

Selene looked down. She was at the edge of the roof. An unfamiliar desperation filled her.

She had to survive. She had to make it back to Kanda and Aerial.

"Oh, come now, Miss Thandof, were is that little tigress I'm used to seeing?" Tyki asked, taking a few steps forward.

His footfalls seemed unnaturally loud in her ears.

Selene's fists clenched and she took a deep breath. She cracked her neck. Her hands moved to draw Anduin.

"Well, this should be fun. It's the first time I really get to test out Anduin's new abilities," she said, smirking at her enemy.

His grin widened.

"Don't get too excited,"

Dark Matter sprang from his hands. He lept at her, his Noah strength driving his attack forward in an inhuman manner.

"Argh!" Selene brought Anduin up to block.

The force of Tyki's attack forced the exorcist to nearly bend backwards so as to not fall from the building.

"Hm, I thought you were smarter than that," he said as a few pebbles fell over the edge and clattered into the street below.

Selene glared at him, blinking furiously as water splattered into her eyes. Tyki loomed over her in the deadlock, grinning frightfully.

"You've already lost,"

Selene felt the dark matter disappear. Without a force to strain against, she was thrown off balance. She fell from the roof and into the alley below. There was a sharp crack when she landed. Pain laced through her body and a scream tore itself from her lips.

Tyki looked down at her from the edge of the roof.

"Quite a nasty fall," he called.

Selene attempted to stand. More pain ran through her nerves as she found herself unable to move. Her back was broken. The three story fall would have never done that normally, but her body was still healing from earlier battles.

_Move! Get up!_ she commanded herself.

Tyki suddenly appeared in front of her.

"A pity to leave a lady lying broken in the mud," his golden eyes flicked to Anduin, "But I'll destroy that innocence first,"

_No! NO!_ Selene attempted to swing at him, but he was standing just out of reach.

The rain was beginning to blind her.

_God, you told me to save humanity. I can't do that without innocence!_ Selene pleaded.

_I'm here..._

Time froze. And so did a rather startled exorcist. Mist clouded her vision.

The voice giggled, a little girl's sweet voice ringing across Selene's mind.

_Silly, I was always here..._

_Who are you?_

The voice giggled again, louder.

_Why, Selene, you know me! I'm Anduin..._

_Impossible! _Selene thought.

_No, it never was. If only you had just listened. I was always here..._

There was a pause.

_Can you help me?_ Selene asked.

The voice was abruptly serious.

_Hmmm, last time I helped you, I changed forms. Your syncronization level went up a bit..._

_Yes?_

_Use my abilities. I can help you, but not alone. First you must help yourself..._

_How?_

_Activate me, use the Gaurdian Element..._

_Guardian Element?_

Time restarted and the mist disappated.

Tyki jumped back obviously startled. Selene was confused. Her innocence was activated but she couldn't see anything from her back. She turned her head slightly. A two foot high wall of fire had sprung up around her. Selene estimated it to be six feet in diameter. Rising from the fire was an insubstantial barrier of a bluish color.

Tyki walked forward, his face clear of expression. When he was close enough to touch the barrier, he stretched out a hand. As soon as his fingertips touched the barrier, fire encircled his arm. He jumped back, face twisted in pain.

"Blasted girl," he hissed, "I'll find a way through that barrier,"

Selene soon discovered that the barrier was a sphere. It was also completely inpenetrable. No matter how Tyki tried, he couldn't get through the barrier.

_What is this?_ Selene asked her innocence in amazement.

_This is the Gaurdian Element. No one with ill will toward you or I can pass through it. However, if someone like...your true love were to try, he would pass through right away..._ Anduin's childish voice giggled again.

Selene cried out as her back suddenly snapped back into place. The vertabre aligned themselves and her spinal cord reconnected.

She glanced at Tyki, instinct telling her to be watchful. He stood just outside the barrier, teeth gritted. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he paced round the barrier. Selene cried out again as more of her internal damage was righted. Tyki thrust a hand toward the barrier. Selene watched in horror as it passed through. A moment later his arm was engulfed in fire, driving him back.

_Why did he get in?_ Selene demanded.

_It seems that he did not bear you ill will until he throught he could breach the barrier..._

_What do you mean? He's a Noah!_

_Hee, hee. He's a Noah with some rather strong feelings for you..._

_What!_ Selene's thought was cut off as her back painfully finished healing.

She rubbed her still-wounded shoulder and decided to get to more important matters.

_He won't leave, and I fail epicly when I fight him...does this barrier move?_ Selene asked, trying to ignore her own confusion.

_I don't know, why don't we try...?_

Selene jumped to her feet.

"Goodbye, Lord Mikk," she said cooly.

"You haven't gotten away just yet," the Noah answered in the same tone.

His face was now unreadable.

Selene smiked before turning and running in the opposite direction.

She found that the barrier was not movable. It faded as soon as she stepped outside it.

_Crap..._

Tyki appeared in front of her.

"I told you you hadn't gotten away," he growled.

Selene slashed at him, causing him to back away. He returned her attack with a flurry of blows. She held her ground, giving him no room.

Soon, they were deadlocked again.

Tyki's dark side was beginning to appear.

"You won't escape. I will have you,"

Selene was confused. Have her?

"I doubt it," she said.

_Anduin, what else can we do?_ Selene asked, _I don't think I can beat him,_

_Run, find your comrades..._

_How? He's faster than me,_

"What are you doing, Selene?" Tyki asked warily, watching her across their locked weapons.

Selene felt a shock. He had just called her by name.

"I'm trying to find a way to beat you," she answered, throwing her wet hair back from her eyes with a sharp turn of her head.

"If you would just hand over the innocence, I wouldn't have to kill you. I am actually quite fond of you, Selene," Tyki said, pushing harder.

Selene held her ground.

"Not going to happen, Tyki, besides, that's the reason Aerial became an exorcist. Because I was one,"

Tyki smirked, abruptly backing off.

"Quite touching, however," he moved quickly and grabbed Selene's wrist, forcing Anduin away from his body, "I've been ordered to destroy your innocence. It has evolved too far. Just hand it over, I'll spare you, and you can be with your precious boyfriend,"

"Go to..."

Tyki twisted his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back so that her cheek was against his.

"Language, dear. I don't want to kill you, but I will,"

She felt his fingers attempting to pry Anduin away. As a Noah, he was much stronger than her, even though she was a second exorcist.

"Pheonix Song," she ground out, tapping the blade against the cobblestone.

A high tone was emmitted that caused her adversary to back away, holding his ears.

"Curse you, exorcist, you'll die for that,"

"Rose Thorns," Selene slashed at him.

The Noah stumbled back as the sharp objects cut into him. He looked down at them and then back at her. His eyes burned with something that Selene didn't want to face.

"I don't want to kill you either, Tyki," she said.

He smiled ruefully, the fire fading from his amber eyes.

"If we had met in my white form, things would have been much different,"

"I agree,"

"By the way, we never did get to have our civilized chat,"

Selene shook her head.

"That's impossible for us. We could never get along. Perhaps, if we were both human..."

"But we aren't,"

Tyki looked at her in a manner that made Selene's heart pound.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Selene asked wearily, tired of this game he played.

Tyki stood up straighter, surprised. Then he smiled.

"Because you interest me. You aren't like other girls, though you were raised normally,"

"I hate normality and simplicity," Selene said.

Tyki grinned rakishly, his eyes freely roaming her body once more.

"I like your spirit Miss Thandof, if you had been a lady, and we had met at a ball, I would have attempted to claim your heart, even though you would be human," he paused.

Selene looked at him oddly.

"On another note, there is no innocence. It was a trap to lure you and your rather angry boyfriend here," Tyki continued.

Selene blinked.

"Um, thank you...for telling me those two things?"

The Noah laughed, disappearing into the ground.

Selene stared at the spot on which he had stood.

"What an odd man,"

_Indeed, I knew that he had nonhostile feelings of some sort when he got inside the Guardian Element. I think he likes you_, Anduin commented.

Selene blushed.

_Oh, that is nonsense. I'm an exorcist, he's a Noah. I'm not single. He's older than me and, with a face like that, he's probably married with children._

Anduin didn't answer.

Selene snorted.

_I'm going back to the hotel._

* * *

**Yeah, so Tyki was hitting on Selene...which is kinda creepy because he's got this weird 'I like you but I wanna kill you' complex going on. Allen and Lavi were useless! Sorry for those of you who wanted them to show up more. And, if your wondering if maybe she ends up with Tyki, here's a hint: it's a _Kanda_/OC story with a _hint_ of Tyki/OC (as said in the summary). Next chapter, we see Aerial!**


	28. Can't Hide From the Bookman's Eyes

**Wow...I am not even going to go wallow in self pity this time. I'm trying to figure out how to end the story but I'm at a dead end. The reposting process has been stopped. I'm working on other stories as well and simply cannot keep up with life and all that writing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, though!**

* * *

Aerial grinned up at Kanda as they stepped off the train. He glanced down at her.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" he growled.

She giggled.

"Because you and me are on a mission! It's my first real mission!"

He scowled at her and stepped down from the platform. Aerial scrambled aftef him.

"Wait up, Kanda!" she cried as she chased after him, "My legs are shorter than yours!"

He purposefully lengthened his strides.

"Why does Selene like you? You're so mean!" Aerial whined, jogging to keep up, "If you slow down, I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the mission!"

Kanda looked down at her for a long moment.

"Okay, kid, but if you screw up the mission, I'll chuck you from the roof of the train."

Aerial snorted.

"Selene would kill you."

"She can't beat me. I'll be surprised if she holds off Mikk next time she meets him."

Aerial's eyes suddenly welled up.

"But, if she doesn't, she'll die."

Kanda grimaced. That wasn't what he had meant to say.

"She's got _Moyashi _looking out for her," he muttered.

"Who?" Aeiral wiped her eyes.

"Walker."

"Oh! Yeah! Allen will make sure she's all right! He's a nice guy," Aerial began to skip down the road.

Kanda muttered random curses under his breath.

This was why he was never having children.

* * *

Selene walked back to the hotel room. No one else was there, which meant they were still searching for innocence. She sat on the bed and grimaced as pain laced up her back from where she had jumped into battle directly after healing.

She reached inside her coat and brought out her golum. It unfurled its wings and fluttered in midair.

"Lavi, this is Selene,"

There was a pause.

"Selene, this is Allen. Lavi's kinda busy right now," Allen's voice crackled through the connection.

A loud boom sounded through the speaker and Selene winced.

"Allen, try to return after this battle. There is no innocence."

"What the heck! I'm getting my butt kicked over nothing!" Lavi's voice was fainter than Allen's.

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry I can't back you guys up, but I was severely wounded and..."

As if to prove her point, there was a sharp crack as another rebroken bone popped into place. She cried out in pain.

"Selene?" Allen asked worriedly, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just take care of yourselves."

* * *

Selene had gone to sleep in the inn and woken up in the medical bay.

"What the...?" she sat up, her back popping as she did so.

The head nurse appeared at the foot of her bed, glaring balefully.

Selene quailed slightly.

"You aren't fully recovered so don't move!" the nurse growled.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

The Head Nurse walked away to check on another patient.

Girlish giggling reached Selene's ears. She looked over to see Aeiral sitting on an empty bed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I've never seen you look so scared before," she giggled.

Selene smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's just 'cause I'm weak right now."

Aerial chuckled before hopping down and coming to stand at Selene's bedside.

"I went on a mission."

Selene's eyes widened.

"What? When? Are you okay? Who was with you?" she flew into overprotective mode.

"Kanda," the little girl replied simply.

Selene sighed in relief.

"He threatened to throw me from the roof of the train if I screwed up our mission."

"Thandof!"

Selene would have recognized his voice anywhere. She looked over to see her boyfriend hurrying down the isle to her bed.

"You fought Mikk again. Alone," he growled in way of greeting.

"And survived. Barely. If Anduin hadn't shown up, I'd have been toast."

"Oooh! What happened?" Aerial hopped up on her bed and stared.

Selene laughed at her sister's antics and related the story. Kanda's scowl grew deeper by the second.

"Blast it all, Selene! Why didn't you get backup?" Kanda yelled at one point.

"I couldn't. I was in the middle of a combat situation."

Everyone else in the medical bay was staring at the couple. Kanda scowled at the girl in front of him. She glowered back, annoyed with his temper. He held her gaze for a moment longer before storming out of the room, his face set in his classic mask of anger.

Selene sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So...when were you gonna tell us that you guys were together?" Lavi asked from across the isle.

Selene's eye snapped open and she stared at Lavi.

"What?"

A slow smile spread across his face. He tapped the cheekbone below his good eye.

"You can't hide from this eye."

She lowered her hand and blinked at him.

"What did you expect? I'm a Bookman. Anyway, what's going on between you and Yu? No pun intended," he leaned back against the wall and looked at her with the expression he always wore when he was processing information.

Selene watched him for a moment and decided that there was no avoiding the situation. She sighed again.

"How'd you figure it out? We've been working pretty hard not to make it common knowledge due to all the, ah, _publicity _we'd get around here."

Lavi grinned.

"Meaning Yu was afraid I'd give him a hard time about it."

Selene nodded. He shrugged in response to her question.

"It wasn't hard. You're just about the only one besides General Teidoll that he doesn't blow up at. He's worried about your safety- kinda a _big _hint, that one. Aerial giggles everytime you two are near each other. And we all know how much she loves romance," his grin faded into a brotherly smile.

Selene shook her head before smiling.

"Guess I was kidding myself, thinking we could hide it for so long. Well, that saves us the trouble of telling people."

Lavi chuckled.

"Nah, I would have taken care of that for you."


	29. Proposal

**This chapter is a little short, but I felt that I've pretty much tied everything up with these final chapters. I thank you all for following the story. I will do my best with continuing the revision. Thank you again for all your support!**

* * *

Selene wandered away from the medical wing, her feet taking her in the general direction of her room. She felt strange. She had felt that way since her battle with Tyki. Over and over, her mind replayed him thrusting his hand through the protective barrier of Innocence around her.

_'He's a Noah with some rather strong feelings for you...' _Anduin's words seemed to echo in her mind.

Selene shook her head. She was in love with Kanda. If Tyki had feelings for her, well, that was his problem. She shoved away the image of Tyki's handsome, smiling face when he had said that, had she not been an exorcist, he would have tried to claim her heart.

_Kanda and I are_ _together! I mean, sure Tyki's handsome, powerful, interesting, and probably rich, but..._she paused,_ I am not helping myself here._

She sighed, stopping at an intersection in the hallway and running her hands through her hair.

"Something wrong, Selene?"

Selene jolted in surprise. She turned quickly to see who had spoken. There, sitting in a dark corner with his knees drawn up to his chest, was Kamui. Selene stared at him for a moment.

"Um, Chief-?"

"Shhh!" Kamui cut her off, "They can't find me!"

Selene blinked. Then she remembered the rumors she had heard of Kamui's tendency to disappear in order to avoid work. This, however, was the first time she had actually seen it happen.

The Chief patted the ground next to him. Selene hesitantly sat down, a little wary.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Selene stared at the wall ahead, her cheeks going red. She was _not _planning on telling the somewhat strange man about her love life. There was no telling what he would do. So, she dredged something else up, another thing that worried her.

"Just worried about Aeiral," she sighed, "I mean, she seems to be coping pretty well, but..." she trailed off.

Kamui nodded.

"I see what you mean. You're worried about how her time in captivity may have effected her."

"Yes."

He gave a small sigh.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you much there. Whether or not Aeiral pulls through any sort of depression or trauma is up to Aeiral. The most we can do if support her," he gave her a small smile, "That's how I feel about all you exorcists on the battlefield. Out there witnessing terrible things. The mind can only take so much. So, I do my best to create a safe and warm place for you to return to."

Selene looked at him for a long moment before grinning.

"Thanks, Kamui," she stood, "And you're doing a great job. I'm glad I can call this place my home."

She gave him a small wave before continuing on her way, feeling lighter. The bad thoughts troubling her before now replaced with a happy optomism as she thought about her home in the Black Order and her family there.

As Selene came into the hall where her room was located, she saw a figure leaning up against the door. Recognizing Kanda immedietely, she picked up her pace. He was glaring at the door across the hall, Allen's door, and Selene did not know if it was because Allen had upset him, or if there was something else bothering him. He looked up when he heard her approach and stood, coming away from the wall.

"I need to talk to you," he blurted out, wincing slightly when he realized that he had.

Selene blinked in surprise.

"Okay," she opened the door, "Come on in."

He followed her into her room and shut the door. Selene sat on the edge of her bed. Kanda stood before her, scowling at the floor, though with less intensity than usual. Then he looked up at her, his scowl disappearing.

"Selene...I..." he was obviously having difficulty choosing his words.

I wonder what could have him so flustered...

Selene thought.

He took a deep breath, deciding to just spit it out.

"I love you, okay?" he sounded almost angry when he said it, but Selene was used to dealing with his temper, and saw through it, "And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long it is."

Selene stared at him, her lips parted slightly in shock.

"Are...Are you proposing?" she asked.

"Che," he dug a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

Selene took it and opened it. Nestled inside was a small silver ring with an orange stone set in it. She stared as the light caught on the stone. It was not a jem, just a pretty piece of cut and polished rock, but Selene thought it was beautiful.

"Oh," she breathed.

Kanda was glaring at the window, his head turned so that she had a side profile of him. She caught a small blush tinting his cheek. She smiled and took the ring out of the box.

"Well," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she slipped the ring onto her finger, "My answer is yes. And," she looked up at him, her smile growing wider, "Thank you for the beautiful ring."

His eyes softened.

"Your sister helped me find it."

Selene laughed slightly.

"I'll make sure to thank her too."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder. Kanda hugged her in return.

"Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Selene replied sofly.


	30. The Future

Selene stared at the Head Nurse, ever fiber of her being in shock. She blinked rapidly, her mouth opening and closing as she attempted to get it to work. Aeiral sat next to her, now ten. Selene and Kanda had been married a year and a half prior, much to the excitement of the entire Black Order. The younger Thandof sister was grinning from ear to ear.

"C-could you repeat that, please?" Selene finally managed to get something out.

The Head Nurse smiled in understanding.

"You are pregnant, Mrs. Kanda."

Selene's eyes went impossibly wider and her hand flew to her stomach.

She had been feeling strange for about a week. That morning, she had begun vomiting. She had been talking to Allen in the hallway, her stomach slightly upset, then, suddenly, her bile rose and she rushed to the nearest bathroom. Allen had been so worried that he had run into the women's restroom after her. He had held her hair back for her, muttering soothing words and patting her back. When she had finished wretching, he had helped her to the medical wing. He now sat on a nearby hospital bed, looking mildly surprised.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" the Head Nurse asked.

Selene furrowed her brow, thinking.

"Five weeks ago..." her face went slack as she realized, "I'm overdue."

The Head Nurse nodded.

"Yes. Though I doubt you were keeping track. Pregnancy was probably the last thing you expected this to be."

"Actually...I thought about it...but I thought it was impossible for second exorcists to reproduce."

"I don't see why it would be," the older woman cocked one severe eyebrow, "I'm sure that you both have the anatomy necessary to do the job."

Allen's eyes widned slightly and he coughed. Selene blushed, more than a little embaressed at having her sex life discussed. Aerial, who had recently been told where babies came from by none other than Lavi, giggled slightly. Selene felt a small flash of resentment toward the red haired young man who had decided that Aerial had been old enough to know and had not bothered to ask Selene's permission first.

"Now then," the Head Nurse said, "I need to get back to work. But I suggest you go try to eat something."

Selene nodded and stood, feeling a little numb. Aeiral flitted out the door ahead of her and Allen came up beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. Just...just a little shocked," she gave him a weak smile, "I mean...I had given up on the institution of having children, now I'm pregnant," she rested her hand on her stomach, "I'm very happy. And also very nervous. I mean, the Earl and Noah haven't been heard from for a while, but they're still out there. I'm worried that my baby will resent me for bringing it into a world like this one."

Allen smiled slightly.

"But, Selene, not everything in this world is bad. You've got a home and family here at the Black Order who care for you very much. They would all make sure nothing ever happened to you or your baby. And just think of how much everyone will love it when it's born," his smile grew, "Kamui will dote on it. The science division and Jerry will spoil it. Lavi and I will be it's overprotective uncles. Aerial will never let it out of her sight," he chuckled, "And it'll have two loving parents."

Selene stared at him, feeling tears spring into her eyes.

"Yes, you're right," she hugged him, "Thank you so much, Allen."

He hugged her back, his smile becoming gentle.

"You have a great gift, Selene. You have the ability to bring a new life into the world. Don't let it go to waste."

Selene stepped back, wiping her eyes.

"I won't," she laughed slightly, "Now, I've got to tell Kanda."

Allen grinned as they resumed walking.

"I wonder how he'll react."

"I think he'll be surprised."

"Surprised about what?"

Both exorcists froze and looked over. Coming down the hallway toward them was Kanda. He had obviously just come within earshot and correctly guessed that they were talking about him. Aerial grinned.

"Selene's got something to tell you!" she cried, "Come on, Allen!"

She grabbed the white haired boy before anyone could move and proceeded to drag him down the hallway, toward the cafeteria.

Kanda came to a stop before Selene. He had just gotten back from his mission and was still covered in dust and dirt.

"Lavi told me that Moyashi took you to the hospital wing," his usually gruff voice was laced with concern, "Are you alright?"

Selene nodded.

"Yes, I...I'm fine."

She gave up on trying to find a tactful way to tell him and decided to just say it. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I just found out...I'm pregnant."

Kanda froze, staring at her.

"P-pregnant?" he whispered, "With my child?"

She nodded.

There was a long silence in which Kanda stared at the floor, trying to absorb this. Then he looked back up at her, a small smile pulling at his lips. He pulled her into an embrace.

"It was possible after all," he murmured.

Selene hugged him back tightly.

"We're going to have a baby, Yu," she whispered.

He laughed softly.

"A father. I never thought..."

Selene smiled.

_I'm going to be a mother. Can you see me now, mama? Are you proud of me?_

Kanda suddenly picked her up off her feet and crashed his lips into her's. Selene wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

After a moment or two he pulled back and hugged her again.

"I love you, Selene Kanda," he said softly.

Selene grinned.

"I love you too, Yu Kanda."

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess we had better tell the general," Selene said.

Kanda let out a small groan.

"Let's get this over with."


	31. Epilogue

Tyki Mikk stood on the edge of a rooftop as the train pulled up. He watched as the passengers vacated the cars, spotting a pair of black coats in the mix of people. His lips turned upward slightly as a female exorcist with long copper hair stepped out of the crowd and began to make her way down the street, a young, blonde girl in tow. He dropped down to ground level through the building and stepped into an alleyway, planning on following them.

"Selene, you've gotta tell me!" the blonde little girl whined.

Selene smiled. Tyki's lips quirked again. She really had grown even more beautiful in the past two years.

"Why?" Selene asked teasingly.

"Because, I'm the aunty and I get to help you name the baby!"

The Noah of Pleasure froze, those last two words ringing in his ears. His gaze dropped to the red haired woman's stomach, which protruded slightly from her skintight shirt. It was too round and tight to be extra weight. He let out a small breath as she raised her left hand to push her hair back from her face. A wedding band glinted on her ring finger.

"Okay, okay," Selene said laughingly, "If it's a boy we want to name him James. If it's a girl..." her eyes softened, "She'll be Emily."

"Like mom?"

Selene nodded.

"Like mom."

Aerial was obviously beside herself with excitement. Tyki darted in and out of the shadows, easily keeping pace with them as they walked down the street.

"Oooh! I bet she's gonna have Kanda's hair and your eyes! Or maybe his eyes and your hair! Or maybe she'll just take after you! Or just him!"

Selene laughed.

"You seem awefully sure that it'll be a girl."

Aerial smiled secretively and tapped the side of her nose.

"Woman's intuition."

Tyki stopped and watched as the two walked away, Aerial still talking avidly and planning for her soon to be new niece or nephew. His gold eyes followed the eldest sister as the distance between them grew. She was about to crest a hill in the road and disappear from his sight. The corners of his mouth lifted as he stepped into the street, dressed in his black suit, his top hat in one arm.

"Congradulations, Selene," he murmured, seeing her smiling face as she turned her head to look at Aerail, "I can't help but feel a little jealous, even though I know it never could have been."

Aerial's brow furrowed and she asked a question as they reached the top of the hill. Selene frowned as well, turning to look back at the train. She looked imposing, standing on the top of the hill in her black uniform, her red hair blowing freely in the wind, her sword at her side. Her topaz eyes scanned the train, looking for something. Then her gaze wandered down the street, still searching. Tyki felt a smile grow on his face as her eyes found him and went wide. One hand came to rest protectively over her belly as the other reached for her sword. Tyki, still grinning, bowed to her with a flourish of the hand holding his hat. Selene watched him warily as he flipped the hat back onto his head, tossed her a wink, and disappeared into the crowd.

The Noah was still smiling as he made his way toward the train.

Just because he would not persue her, did not mean that she would not see him again. He pulled his hat down a little further over his face.

"Good luck, Selene. Until we meet again."

He stepped onto the train, disappearing from sight as a puff of smoke drifted across the platform.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this story. It took me forever to figure out how to end it, but I like this ending. Selene married Kanda and is pregnant with his child. Tyki is still her enemy, but likes her enough to leave her be. The Earl is biding his time. Selene will continue to be an exorcist, raising her child within the large family of the Black Order. **

**I am considering a sequel. That, however, is up to you, my readers. I worked on Selene Thandof for four years and struggled with updating and keeping my muse intact. If you would be okay with putting up with me again, I will definately go for it.**

**Thank you, my readers, for all your reviews and critisism. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
